Matrimonio de sádicos
by mey09
Summary: Kagura y okita están casados y tienen una pequeña discusión lo que lleva a una estúpida apuesta.
1. Capitulo 1

Matrimonio de sádicos

Mis amores les traigo otro fic de nuestra hermosa pareja espero que les guste .

Gintama no me pertenece bla bla se saben el resto sin más rodeos lean y dejen sus comentarios me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos fanfic es español

Capitulo 1:

Oye China levántate dice okita a su esposa de hace seis meses

Que quieres maldito no ves que estoy durmiendo -aru

Se supone que las esposa deben estar despierta, cuando los esposo van a trabajar dice okita mientras pateaba a kagura

Tengo sueño-aru además también trabajo

La Yorozuya ? Hablas en serio? Si ni te pagan y sólo se la pasan de vagos debería arrestarlo por no aportar nada a la sociedad

Como sea deja de molestarme si no quieres que te deje la cara hecha mierda

Que te levantes China buena para nada dice okita mientras la lanza fuera de la cama

Déjame en paz hijo de puta sólo porque trabajas debo despertarme? Además de eso esperarte a que llegues? Si es así también trabajare-aru y no hablo de la Yorozuya

Trabajar tu ? Nadie aceptaría a un monstruo como tú ,además de que eres una tragona ,no tienes modales especialmente tu asqueroso vocabulario de camionero ah si una buena para nada que todo lo destruye dice okita mientras se levantaba para ir al baño

Kagura se levanto furiosa siguiéndolo

Apuesto a que puedo trabajar-aru kagura parándose frente a el

China ve a lavarse los dientes y la cara tienes baba seca y tu aliento huele a mierda dice okita quitándola del camino

No me cambias el tema puto desgraciado-aru te apuesto a que puedo

Apuesta ? Esto suena interesante dice okita mientras se lavaba los dientes

Si gano me tienes que comprar todo el sukombu que quiera sin quejarte no sólo sukombu toda la comida que quiera, también todas las cosas que quiera aru dice kagura infanti mente

Está bien pero si gano yo tendrás que usar traje de enfermera susurra okita seductoramente y cada vez que me vaya a trabajar me tienes que besar dice okita entre risas

Que! Estás loco enfermo pervertido sádico de mierda

Tu apostaste estúpida China retrasada

No te besare cada vez y eso de traje de enfermera sádico pervertido? Puto asqueroso ladrón de impuesto

pues de esos impuestos es que te alimento y de que te andas quejando hemos hecho más que besarnos solo digo porque cada vez que me voy y te beso me golpeas después terminamos en una pelea llego demasiado cansado al shinsegumi porque mi esposa monstruo y yo tuvimos una pelea ahora cambiaste tu personaje a tsundere o que? Maldito monstruo glotón además me excitaría verte en traje de enfermera, o de gata mmm mejor de colegiada con cadenas dice okita entre risas

Kagura estaba roja de la ira y de la vergüenza pero ya estaba cansada de levantarse temprano y para el colmo esperar a ese puto sádico que se cree que es

Está bien -aru pero no me pondré cadenas te la puedes meter por el #%* comenzare a buscar hoy mismo dice kagura.

En el CAP dos veremos a kagura buscando trabajo si se que es un fic poco interesante XD aún no se donde pondré a trabajar a kagura pensé que un maid café y que okita la joda allá que opinan ?

Kagura tiene 22 años y ya saben que okita le lleva 4 si veo que personas leen este fic seguiré con el CAP 2

Estaba pensando incluir a kamui pero eso será en otro fic

Les prometo que sí veo comentarios no lo déjare inconcluso

Pueden dejar sus críticas siempre es bueno para mejorar besos.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**-Maldito sádico hijo de puta ,maldito trabajo, maldita apuesta porque rayos me case seguro sádico me drogo no es que me arrepienta pero estoy cansada de esta puta apuesta nadie me quiere dar trabajo refunfuñaba enojada**

Ya este era su tercer intento buscando trabajo y todos la echaban

**-Que les pasa a esos hijos de perra-aru decía kagura ****  
><strong>  
>El cuarto día después de la apuesta y nada<p>

Flash back (kagura buscando trabajo)

**-hey viejo Calvo deme trabajo -aru decía kagura mientras comía sukombu ******

**-Que forma de pedir trabajo son esas dice el señor algo incómodo ******

**-Sólo deme trabajo cuanto me pagara ? ******

**-Ni siquiera has comenzado******

**Kagura tomo algunas bolsas de papitas ******

**-cuando trabaje aquí puedo comer también-aru? ******

**Mujer loca quiere que llame a la policía largo de mi tienda!**

**así fue el primer y todos los días ,siempre le****Decían lo mismo ******

**-Que más da estoy casada con un ladrón de impuesto, policía lo mismo -aru aunque pensándolo bien si el viejo hubiera llamado me hubiera encerrado igual es sádico que esperaba**

**-Porque aposté es mi culpa, moriré si me pongo ese traje, me imagino la cara de sádico seguro se burlada hasta que muera**

Todos se quedaban viendo a kagura hablando sola en la calle y haciendo expresiones cuando pensaba

**-Que ! Que me ven les grita kagura enojada ******

**-Oe kagura-chan que te pasa porque tan enojada? ******

**-Anego! Ayúdame aún no consigo trabajo sádico me ganara, ese quiero darle el gustó déjame trabajar contigo si ? Dice kagura con ojos brillantes ******

**-Kagura -chan sabes que trabajo en un cabaret y que estas casada (además okita bazoocas locas atacaría ) no puedes ******

**-Pero anego grita kagura haciendo puchero ******

**-Dije que no pero hace una semana abrieron un maid café porque no vamos ahí y de camino me cuentas el asunto de la apuesta ****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Que haría sin ti dice kagura mientras la abraza <strong>

De camino al maid cafe kagura le decia todo acerca de la apuesta a otae

**-Okita si que no desaprovecha las oportunidades dice otae riendo además esas no son formas de pedir trabajo kagura**

**-Sádico es un maldito pervertido pero cuando gane haré que me compre muchas cosas dice kagura con los ojos brillantes e imaginando a todos los lugares que iría y toda la comida de solo pensarlo se le hacia la boca agua ******

**-Ganaras déjame todo a mí ,tu sólo te callas entendido? dice otae con su sonrisa aterradora ******

**-Claro anego tu mandas******

**Cuando llegan al maid café otae fácilmente le consiguió el trabajo a kagura******

**-Puedes empezar mañana a las 4:00 dijo la gerente te pondremos a prueba ******

**-Muchas gracias dicen ambas ******

**-Anego como lo hiciste a mi me han rechazado 3 veces dice kagura sorprendida ******

**-Kagura -chan sólo tiene que tener modales y ser simpática dice otae sonriendo ******

**- Con ese temperamento como anego pudo conseguirlo se preguntaba kagura ******

**-Tienes que ser amable con los clientes y siempre mantener una sonrisa la interumpe otae ******

**-Eso es fácil siempre sonrio -aru, nos vemos anego iré a la Yorozuya muchas gracias te debo una dice mientras la abrazaba******

**-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para patearle el culo a okita**

Caminado por las calles de Edo kagura quería ir a ver gin y pachi pero quería ir al shinsegumi a restregarle a sádico su triunfo

**-No me aguanto mejor voy donde los ladrones de impuesto-aru dice kagura sonriendo ****  
><strong>  
><strong>En el shinsegumi<strong>

Kondo ,hijikata y okita estaban en una reunión con los demás miembros del shinsegumi

Sádico hijo de puta de pronto se escuchaban gritos

**-Creo que chinita está aquí dice Kondo ******

**-Quien más podría ser ,oe sougo estamos en una reunión e interum...**

Cuando de pronto la puerta sale disparada y golpea a Toshi

**-Maldita niñata******

**-Cállate mayora ya no soy una niña soy toda una mujer dice kagura**  
><strong><br>****-Si que es toda una mujer, que piernas, que pechos toda una belleza murmuraban los nuevos reclutas mientras miraban a kagura ****  
><strong>  
>Kagura llevaba una traje chino corto color verde con bordes negros sus botas de combate y su larga melena naranja suelta<p>

Cuando un aura sale de okita y apunta a sus subordinados con su bazooca

**-Capitán okita espere! Recuerde que son nuevos y no saben que es su esposa dice yamazaki ******

**-Su esposa! Perdónenos capitán okita no sabíamos, nunca la volveremos a mirar decían los subordinados con miedo ******

**-Toshi!Nuestro pequeño sougo nos salió protector y celoso decía Kondo mientras lloraba ******

**-Oe nuestro? No hables como si fuera padre de ese mocoso que lo único que quiere es matarme dice Toshi ******

**-oye sádico de mierda ponme atención golpeándolo con la sombrilla y adivina gane ,gane la apuesta dice kagura emocionada ahora cómprame sukombu-aru ******

**-Vienes a interrumpir una reunión por una estúpida apuesta gritaba Toshi enojado ******

**-Cállate y ve a comer tu asquerosa mayonesa dice kagura disparándole con su Sombrilla**

**-Sougo llévate a esta loca de aquí grita hijikata enojado ******

**-Cállate hijikata-san no me des órdenes dice okita disparándole con su bazooca ******

Sougo se acerco cargo a kagura como un saco de papas y la llevo a fuera

**-Suéltame hijo de puta dice kagura mientras le mordía el cuello ******

**-Que hermoso es el amor joven dice Kondo**

Sougo la tira al suelo

-**Maldita China que no podía esperar a que llegara a casa o tenía tantas ganas de verme dice sougo mientras se frotaba el cuello ******

**-Ya quisieras asqueroso ladrón de impuesto sólo vine a decirte que gane ******

**-Como que has ganado ? ******

**- Hoy conseguí trabajo así que gane dice kagura muy triunfante ******

**-Para ganar debe llevar al menos un mes trabajando y ganar su primer sueldo dice okita******

**-Mmmmm está bien de todos modos ganare y comprare comida con mi primer sueldo-aru dice kagura entusiasmada ****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Y donde conseguiste trabajo? dice okita <strong>****

**-Se tu plan estúpido sádico quieres hacerme perder pero no te diré vete al carajo ******

**-Tarde o temprano lo averiguare dice okita acercándose a ella ******

**-Que haces pervertido dice kagura con un leve sonrojo ******

**-Por favor chica chica como puedes ponerte nerviosa pero eso me encanta dice okita sonriendo y acercándose más ******

**-Tienes razón dice kagura mordiéndose el labio inferior**

Se puso de puntitas ,okita cerró los ojos pero kagura le susurró al oído:

**-Te quedarás con la ganas puto bastardo **

Le da un puñetazo que lo lanza cerca de los otros miembros de shinsegumi y sale corriendo

**-China hija de ...******

**-Chinita si que sabe como domarte es como mi otae -san dice Kondo**

Los nuevos subordinados se quedaron boca abierta mirando la escena, quien diría que esa linda chica fuera tan salvaje y fuerte

**-Ya en la noche saldaremos cuenta China piensa okita para sí mismo**

Se me hizo difícil hacer este cap pues vi sus comentarios y no quería decepcionarlas así que borraba y escribía una y otra vez . sobre kagura buscando trabajo no quería hacerlo tan largo lo tenía escrito pero lo lei y de verdad fue demasiado aburrido y queremos ver okikagu así que me salte algunas partes no tan importantes

Que tal el capitulo ? que opinan?Les prometo que el siguiente si que estará interesante okita intentando hacer que despidan a kagura XD (tramposo de la mierda )

Gracias por sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo( que será pronto) besos.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Nota: se supone que este cap seria de kagura ya trabajando pero en el anterior capitulo okita dice que tiene que saldar cuentan con ella cuando llegara a casa asi que debía hacer un cap de esto 

Esa misma noche kagura llegaba de la Yorozuya

**-Sádico ya estoy aquí! Tengo hambre-aru Grita kagura**

Pero no recibe respuesta ,así que supone que no ha llegado cuando se va a sentar en el sofá ve su chaqueta del shinsegumi

**-Ese hijo de puta-aru digo que estoy de vuelta y no responde **

Cuando va a buscar pelea con él ,lo encuentra durmiendo

**-Debería patearlo ,morderlo o algo pensaba kagura cuando de pronto su estómago ruge ******

**-Tengo tanta hambre mejor primero como algo luego lo muelo a golpes-aru ****  
><strong>  
>Aunque hubiera estado en la Yorozuya y Patsuan le haya hecho de comer aún se sentía hambrienta así que fue a la cocina preparo una gran cantidad arroz con huevos y se lo comió mientras veía la T.V después de comer y digerir todo lo que comió se dirigió a la habitación, se acercó al lado de okita<p>

**-Que hago primero-aru pensaba kagura mientras reía maliciosamente ****  
><strong>  
>Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un brazo que la tira con fuerza cayendo encima de okita<p>

**-Oye China sí que tardaste pensé que me quedaría dormido de verdad dice okita agarrándola con fuerza para que no se escapara quedando así muy pegada a** él

**-Maldito sádico ! Que haces? Pensé que ya te hubieras dormido-aru dice kagura enojada ******

**-Aún debemos terminar lo que empezamos en el shinsegumi dice okita muy tranquilo ******

**-Terminar que maldito! Déjame en paz si no quieres que te rompa la cara ******

**-Ya te dije China tenemos que terminar lo empezado ,tienes que saldar cuentas conmigo le susurra okita al oído ******

**-Parece que sólo te casaste conmigo para hacer cosas pervertida -aru dice kagura ****  
><strong>  
>Okita comienza a reír y kagura se enfada más<br>**  
><strong>**-Que es tan gracioso maldito #%*& ****  
><strong>  
><strong>-Por favor China si ese fuera el caso solo me hubiera acostado con todas las mujeres que pueda y seguía con mi vida felizmente soltero pero preferí casarme con un monstruo chino que me tiene casi quebrado con todo lo que come dice okita aún sonriendo <strong>****

**-Entonces estás diciendo que te casaste conmigo porque me amas? Dice kagura en tono de broma ******

Okita le da un golpe en la cabeza con la de el ya que tenia la manos ocupadas agarrando a kagura

**Porque me golpeas maldito! Le grita kagura**

**-****Preguntas cosas muy obvias siempre supe que eras retrasada dice okita ****  
><strong>  
>Kagura no se esperaba esa respuesta ,esperaba que dijera algo como : me case contigo porque estaba aburrido y así tendrá con quien entretenerme peleando o porque eres como mi saco de boxeo personal no sé todos menos eso pensaba kagura<p>

**-Hey China le grita okita sacándola de sus pensamientos ******

**-Te odio le dice kagura con el ceño fruncido******

**-Ah sí como cuánto ?pregunta okita riendo****  
><strong>  
>Te quiero y te odio podría besarte mientras de golpeo pensaba kagura pero obvio ni loca lo diría solo lo pensó<br>para sí misma así que contesto:

**-Más de lo que imaginas hijo de puta diciendo esto kagura lo besa ,beso que okita por supuesto corresponde ******

**-No que dijiste que te dejara en paz dijo okita******

**-No dijiste que terminara lo empezado le respondió kagura ******

**-Está loca o en serio es que eres bipolar le dice okita ******

**-Ahora te contradices le dice kagura riendo volviéndolo a besar ****  
><strong>  
>Esta China en serio que está loca pensaba okita<p>

Espera ,.. Kagura interrumpe tal momento mordiendo a okita en el pecho no podía golpearlo ya que okita la retenía y estaba en una posición tan incómoda que no podía mover los brazos

**-Eso fue por golpearme la cabeza bastardo******

**-Perra %^*$ le grita okita soltándola****  
><strong>  
>Kagura sólo reía y se disponía a dormir<p>

Cuando okita se le abalanza encima dándole a entender que empieza la pelea

**-Que no me vas a dejarme en paz le****Grita kagura**

La noche solo se escuchaban ruidos, entre patadas, puñetazos e insultos que solo un sádico y una chica yato podrían tener pero entre sus batallas hubo besos y por supuesto mucho mas. 

El Lemon imagínenlo ustedes XD

Si querían lemon pídanlo y hare esfuerzo de escribirlo

Creo que okita no se me salió de personaje aunque kagura creo que si aunque ellos peleen se supone que están enamorados no todo es pelea hay darse amor zukulento XD aunque el de ellos no es normal

El CAP 4 lo subiré entre jueves y viernes si tengo inspiración antes, este fic no será tan largo pero publicare semanal como estoy de vacaciones puedo publicar en cualquier momento es que a veces soy tan floja

-Los capítulos me salen tan cortos porque escribo en el cel es mas cómodo y mas rápido este capitulo lo escribi mientras estaba en el sastre y les juro que se veia tan largo y cuando lo paso a la pc para subirlo pff cortito pero les juro que el próximo será el triple de largo o tratare

**Elahil** si, el capitulo me salió mejor gracias a ustedes que me van corrigiendo los errores sobre agregar la acciones tienes razón , el próximo capitulo tomare tus consejos

Gracias por sus comentarios viéndolo el primer capitulo que mierda escribi aunque aun escribo mierda en serio estoy mejorando gracias a ustedes cuídense y besos.

Pd: tengo otros fanfic en el cel que tratare de subir antes de entrar a clases si no se me olvida :p


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Al día siguiente, Kagura se dirigía al maid café, ya era hora de demostrarle a ese Sádico de lo que ella realmente es capaz…

**Voy a patearle su deforme trasero -pensaba Kagura mientras hacía pucheros**

**Conociéndolo estoy segura que intentará hacer algo, pero haga lo que haga no dejare que él se quede con la victoria-aru… -Dijo Kagura Decidida y caminando firmemente hacia su destino**

Mientras tanto, en el shinsegumi...

**Hey Yamazaki! tengo un trabajo para ti -Sougo llamo al pelinegro con tono serio**

**¿Qué sucede capitán Okita? -Cuestionaba Yamazaki al Sádico **

**Necesito que averigües donde trabaja la China… - Anuncio el a su compañero mientras mostraba esa sonrisa de medio lado que era símbolo de maldad**

**Pero…Capitán no puedo descuidar mis deberes solo para acosar a su esposa y resolver sus problemas íntimos – Respondió Exaltado el pelinegro**

**Repite lo que has dicho, Yamazaki… -Haciendo la habitual cara de Sádico,Okita apunta a Yamazaki con la Katana hacia la manzana de su garganta.**

**E-etto, como usted ordene c-capitán -Termino de decir Yamazaki con nerviosismo y salió corriendo**

**Je! Sabía que lo harías –Dijo Sougo mientras baja su katana y la guardaba en su saya.**

El sádico estaba dispuesto a dormir como siempre, mientras se colocaba su visera para dormir y sus audífonos, cuando de repente el comandante del shinsengumi le interrumpió entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba…

**Oh Sougo! te estaba buscando, necesito que hagas algo importante –Kondo se dirigía a él con tono serio**

**¿Ahora que sucede Kondo-San? Llegaste en mal momento – Dijo Sougo fastidiado mientras se levantaba las viseras para ver a su comandante**

**No es tiempo de que estés descansando, necesito que vayas a este pueblo y arrestes a unos tipos que están exportando material ilegal –Kondo le entrega una hoja donde venía la dirección del pueblo e imágenes de las personas que tenía que arrestar**

**Ahh! Que fastidio, deberías mandar al Sr Mayonesa – Okita responde con desgano mientras observaba la información que le proporciono Kondo **

**Toshi está haciendo otro tipo de misión, así que tienes que ir, Sougo, no hay que perder tiempo, se pueden escapar, tal vez puede tomarte algunos días averiguar todo así que deberías avisarle a chinita, no vaya a pensar que le eres infiel –Esto último, Kondo lo recalco con tono burlesco**

**¿Porque tendría que avisarle a aquella monstruo de lo que haga? – contesto sin darle importancia a lo que Kondo había dicho**

**Pero ella se preocupara si su Sádico no llega a casa – expreso el comandante castaño**

**Kondo-san, estamos hablando de China…no es una mujer normal, con lo estúpida y lenta que es, seguro ni se dará cuenta, mientras se la pase con los yorozuya, menos materia gris habrá en su cerebro – Contesto Sougo aun sin darle importancia**

*Como me lo esperaba de este chico, sigue sin darle importancia a su matrimonio, nunca cambiara* - Pensaba Kondo mirándolo con una sonrisa enternecida

**Sougo se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, y se para en seco – Le diré a china acerca de esto…Kondo-San – Finalmente dijo Sougo para después irse**.

*Ja! Se nota lo loco que te trae chinita, sougo* - Kondo seguía pensando mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su subordinado pero de todos modos iré a avisarle

Okita se estaba preparando para la misión que le otorgo Kondo, reunía a su unidad y les explicaba acerca de la misión para así finalmente poder marcharse. No sin antes dejar una nota en su casa, explicándole a Kagura que no iba a llegar tal vez por unos cuantos días…

Ya todo estaba listo, Okita y su unidad salían del cuartel del shinsengumi en sus respectivas patrullas

*Yamazaki, Bastardo será mejor que cuando llegue, ya me tengas la información sobre el trabajo de la china* - Pensaba mientras miraba el cielo desde la ventana de la patrulla.

Por otra parte, Kagura estaba nerviosa, pues nunca había trabajado, mucho menos en un maid café, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer? ¿Puedo comer?, eran algunas preguntas que invadían la mente de la Yato, mientras esperaba en los vestidores del Maid Café.

La Gerente del establecimiento llego a donde Kagura se encontraba.

**Ten, este será tu uniforme, cámbiate y en seguida te explico lo que tienes que hacer – La gerente entregaba un uniforme de mucama a Kagura**

**Está bien-aru – Sin chistar, Kagura se cambió en los vestidores del establecimiento y sale para empezar a laborar.**

**Llevaba una vestido de maid corto color rojo con blanco ,un listón negro en el pecho, unas medias largas, su diadema en la cabeza y unas botas negras.**

**Parece que el traje fue hecho a tu medida, te vez bien chica! – Dijo la gerente mientras alagaba a Kagura**

**Me veo demasiado Fémina-aru – La yato se miró por el espejo mientras se sonrojaba al verse a si misma.**

**Te explico, ahora tu eres una "sirvienta" cada vez que entre algún cliente, deberás recibirlo como si fuera tu amo, inmediatamente dirás "Bienvenido, ****goshūjin-sama", le darás el mejor trato, es casi lo mismo que una anfitriona u host…Otae me ha mencionado que has trabajado un par de veces de anfitriona así que ya te darás un poco la idea. – La gerente le decía a Kagura mientras ella ponía atención a su jefa**.

**Pero Jefa, yo no soy sirvienta de nadie, no tengo amo, ni a mi esposo le trato como tratare a estos hombres pervertidos-aru –La Yato decía desanimada a la jefa**

**Lo siento chica, son las reglas, si quieres trabajar aquí tienes que cumplirlas, la mayoría de las muchachas que trabajan aquí, tienen novio o están casadas más sin embargo cumplen su trabajo perfectamente – Sostuvo la gerente **

*Rayo, no es momento para estar de caprichosa con el trabajo, finalmente tengo la victoria en mis manos, y ese sukonbu y toda la comida que quiera será mia-aru…no le dare gusto a ese idiota* -Kagura pensó mientras posicionaba su mano a la altura de su pecho en forma decidida.

**Chica, entonces ¿Tienes algún problema? –La gerente cuestiono seria a la China**

**No…ninguno –Revelo Kagura para así finalmente tomar una libreta, dirigirse a las mesas de los clientes y empezar a tomar ordenes **

Había pasado ya casi una hora en la que Kagura había estado trabajando.

**Putos vírgenes pervertidos-aru,sólo vienen aquí a mirarles el culo a las camareras, seguro Gin-Chan, Pattsuan y Sádico estarían felices de estar aquí, son unos pervertidos de mierda después de todo – Kagura decía refunfuñando con su voz baja.**

Una chica, de las que trabajaba ahí, escucho la queja de Kagura…

**No sólo te lo miraran, tratarán de tocarlo. –Dijo una chica alta de pelo corto negro.**

**Si algún hijo de puta me llega a tocar lo dejare hecho mierda – Le contesto Kagura molesta**

**Te despedirían si golpeas algún cliente – La chica menciono a la Yato**

**¿D-Despedir? Oohnoo! No me pueden despedir el primer día, seguro el estúpido sádico me fastidiara con eso por siempre y hará que le cumpla su jueguito-aru, pero tampoco dejare que un pervertido me ande toqueteando –Dijo Kagura – Con una Bofetada bastara – Termino por decir la China**

**Me gusta tu actitud, permíteme presentarme, me llamo Lara – La chica le extendió la mano a Kagura**

**Yo soy kagura, mucho gusto-aru – extiende su mano aprisionándola con la de Lara.**

**Me agrado platicar contigo, ojala se repita, pero por ahora hay trabajo que hacer – al decir esto, Lara se alejó de Kagura para seguir con su trabajo.**

Kagura asintió e hizo lo mismo, fue a tomar algunas órdenes como Otae le aconsejo, lo más sonriente y amable posible, tuvo que decir "amo" a hombres pervertidos, en fin ya luego se acostumbraría

Después de tomar algunas de las órdenes se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con un chico alto, de pelo negro y degrafilado de grandes orbes cafés, con un delantal, el chico era el cocinero.

**Hey tú!, aquí están las órdenes-aru – Kagura le dijo al apuesto chico**

El chico inmediatamente voltea, encontrándose con los grandes ojos azules de Kagura, que al parecer impactaron al cocinero.

**Así que…los rumores eran ciertos, hay una maid nueva…señorita ¿cómo se llama? –El chico pregunto a Kagura con una sonrisa que a cualquier chica enamoraría, pero con Kagura no era el caso**

**Me llamo Kagura-aru – Dijo, sin quitarle ni un ojo a la comida y con la boca hecha agua.**

**Permítame presentarme, yo me llamo Takumi Keita, puedes llamarme Kei– Mientras se presentaba, el chico hacia reverencia hacia Kagura.**

**Claro, Claro Tamaki…*Dios mío, quizá debería robarla comida sin que se de cuenta* -Sin darle importancia al chico, Kagura pensaba mientras se disponía a ver los platillos más de cerca.**

**Eres una chica interesante, por lo visto tienes mucha hambre que no has puesto ni el menor interés en mi nombre y me has llamado "Tamaki" – Decía Kei mientras la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**Hagamos un trato, lleva esta comida a la mesa correspondiente, y yo te preparare algún postre especial para ti, ¿de acuerdo? – Kei le dijo a Kagura con una sonrisa **

**¿Lo dices en serio Tamaki? –Se le iluminaron los ojos a la Yato**

**Con otra condición, llámame Kei ¿sí? –Dijo finalmente el pelinegro dándole una palmada en la cabeza.**

**Está bien Ta…Kei-kun – Kagura le respondió muy feliz al chico mientras agarraba las ordenes**

**Mientras Kagura ponía los platillos en la charola, Kei se percató del anillo que poseía Kagura en su dedo índice.**

**Tienes un bonito anillo, ¿lo compraste tu o acaso te lo dio tu prometido? – Cuestiono el Pelinegro a la China**

**Me lo dio el Sádico-aru – Dijo Kagura aun con su sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en la comida.**

**¿Sádico…? – El chico confundido reitero**

**Sádico, es la mierda hijo de puta que tengo por esposo –Cambio de una expresión feliz a un ceño fruncido**

**¿Hijo de puta? ¿Acaso te hizo algo malo? – El chico aun cuestionaba con curiosidad**

**Es un Sádico, pervertido, roba impuestos-aru – Expuso la Yato con sus pucheros **

No entiendo mucho de lo que dices pero supongo que aún así lo quieres, por algo te casaste con el – El chico sonreía por ver a Kagura molesta cual niña pequeña

**Yo odio con todas mis fuerzas a ese tipo, el es un tonto…se la pasa molestándome todo el tiempo, se siente superior a los demás – Decía mientras ponía una cara desanimada**

**Estas sonando como una chica Tsundere, Kagura-chan – Kei se reía de como actuaba Kagura**

**No uses palabras que no entiendo Kei-Kun, ya no quiero hablar de ese maldito, si me disculpas – Kagura levanto las charolas para llevarlas a las mesas correspondientes**

**Está bien Kagura-chan, ojala disfrutes el postre que te hare, lo dejare en la mesa, por cierto, fue un gusto conocerte – Termino por decir Kei**

**Igualmente y gracias-aru – Sin más preámbulos Kagura se marchó a seguir trabajando**

Ese día Kagura trabajo hasta las 9:00 pm, todo el cuerpo le dolía, realmente extrañaba trabajar en la Yorozuya, donde nada más se preocupaba por hurgarse la nariz, comer sukonbu y arroz con huevo, y lo más importante divertirse con Gin y pattsuan, no se imaginó nunca lo difícil que sería tener un trabajo de verdad.

Kagura se dirigía a su casa mientras comía el pastelillo que Kei-kun preparo para ella, puesto que no tuvo descanso por la clientela, apenas y le dio tiempo para un suspiro

Es hora de restregarle al sádico todo lo que había hecho, pero le extraño que no hubiese intentado nada para descubrir en donde trabajaba y hacer que la despidieran

**Sádico! –Grita kagura mientas se quita sus botas y entra a su casa**

**Seguro de nuevo se hace el dormido, este idiota si cree que funcionara de nuevo-aru - Dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras agarraba la nota de Sougo como papel para limpiarse la nariz sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba escrito.**

**Pedazo de mierda ¿dónde estás?—Kagura ingreso a su habitación pero noto que no estaba**

**Bien por mí, tendré la cama para mi solita, a lo mejor se quedó con mayora y gorila a beber, que me importa-aru –Kagura dijo eso mientras se recostaba y tomaba la visera de Okita**

**Si supiera el idiota que se ve tan ridículo usando esta mierda – Kagura volvió a dejar la visera del sádico y se dispuso a dormir**

Al día siguiente, en la residencia de Okita se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta…

**Sádico de mierda, todavía de que se larga de borracho, se le olvidan las llaves-aru –La yato se levantó furiosa de la cama y fue a abrir en seguida la puerta**

**Estúpido Sádico de cagada cállate me pones furiosa – Kagura abre la puerta y sin mirar quien era el que tocaba, dio un puñetazo noqueando a Gori-san**

**Oh! Eras tu gori, lo siento mucho-aru –dijo la china sin importancia**

**C-casi m-e mat-as – Kondo apenas y podía hablar ya que el golpe de Kagura casi lo dejaba inconsciente**

Kagura coge a Kondo de la camiseta apretándolo con fuerza

**Más te vale que sea algo importante para haber interrumpido mi sueño de belleza, estúpido gorila –Kagura sacude a Kondo enojada **

**Chinita, tranquila, yo solo venía a informarte que Sougo no estaría por un par de días, se fue a una misión – Gori alzaba sus manos tal cual un arrestado por miedo a Kagura**

¿QUEEEEE?—Grito la Yato

**Sabía que no podías ocultar la preocupación por Sougo, no te preocupes, el estará bien –Con la cara desfigurada y sonriendo, alza su dedo pulgar.**

**Me importa una mierda lo que le pase a ese Sádico, me preocupa el hecho de que no haya dejado ni un yen para alimentarme – Kagura se altero **

La cara desfigurada de Kondo permanecía sonriendo y aun con el pulgar alzado, mientras se le derramaba una lagrima en símbolo de decepción por parte de la Yato

**Tendré que comer en la Yorozuya-aru, en fin, ¿sólo me despertaste para eso? ¿Y tienes el descaro de venir sin dinero? –Contesto cínicamente **

*Realmente Sougo tenía razón, está niña es un Monstruo* - pensó Kondo con miedo

**Toma , seguro a Sougo se le olvido dejarte dinero –Kondo le hizo entrega del dinero que tenia**

**Gori veo que no eres tan inútil, sigue asi-aru –Kagura tomo el dinero y se metió cerrándole la puerta en la cara y Gori sin otra opción se dispuso a irse con la cabeza baja**

**Ese cabrón se va sin decirme nada y para colmo no me deja dinero,espero que le atraviesen una katana por el culo – Fue lo último que menciono Kagura refunfuñando**

Más tarde fue al trabajo e hizo lo de siempre,tratar de "amos" a vírgenes pervertidos, limpiar mesas, jugar con los clientes, etc. y después se iba a la Yorozuya ya que era muy aburrido estar sola en su casa.

Pasaron los días, y al parecer Kagura había agarrado el ritmo, ya tenía su rutina, Ir a trabajar e ir a dormir a la Yorozuya hasta que su sádico volviera, aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba esa forma en que los dos jugaban después de que él llegaba del shinsegunmi y ella llegaba de la yorozuya, esa forma única en la que se sentían de alguna manera atraídos y se besaban, entre juegos, caricias hasta llegar a cálidos abrazos, o algunas veces a hacer el amor.

No es como si lo extrañara a ese Sádico, además es una escoria, lo odio –pensaba Kagura recostada en el sofá de la Yorozuya mientras ponía cara de tristeza, ni ella misma creía en lo que decía

**Oe Kagura-Chan ¿no deberías esperar a Okita-San en casa?, podría llegar en cualquier momento y se preocupara si no estás ahí, recuerda ahora eres su esposa y como tal deberías responsabilizarte más de lo que haces –Decía megane preocupada por su amiga que siempre ha visto como hermana.**

**Patsuan tiene razón, no hay nada mejor que llegar y tener sexo con tu esposa, si sigues actuando de esa forma, quizás Okita-kun termine por dejarte – Expreso el peli plateado tan despreocupado como siempre mientras se hurgaba la nariz**

**Gin-San como puedes decir eso, no está permitido que expreses ese tipo de cosas, puede que haya lectores que son menores de edad y estén leyendo esto, nos terminaran por bloquear el FanFic! – Shinpachi dijo alterado**

**Podrían Callar sus estúpidas bocas, si el sádico no me encuentra sabrá que estoy aquí, además no es como si fuera mi dueño, yo soy parte de la Yorozuya, puedo venir y dormir cuando quiera-aru – Kagura se levantó del sofá y se fue a la habitación de Gin y se encerro.**

**Kagura-chan deja de actuar como una niña caprichosa y… -Shinpachi gritaba cuando de pronto Gin-San lo interrumpe**

**Déjala Patsuan, nuestra Kagura sólo creció físicamente pero aún sigue siendo la misma mocosa , no es asunto nuestro las intimidades de Okita-kun con Kagura-chan – Opino el permanentado mientras apoyaba su brazo en Pattsuan**

**Supongo que tienes razón Gin-chan – Acepto con tristeza Shinpachi**

Ya había pasado casi una semana, Kagura estaba perfectamente en sincronía con las demás maids, ya se había acoplado al modo de trabajar, de repente se percató de que todas las chicas estaban armando un alboroto en los vestidores, y ella curiosamente se dispuso a ir para ver lo que sucedía.

Todas estaban apuradas arreglándose más de lo normal.

**¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque el alboroto-aru? – Kagura pregunto inocentemente**

**Deberías apurarte a retocarte tú también Kagura-chan –Lara dijo a Kagura mientras se acomodaba el cabello**

¿Para qué? Yo estoy bien así-aru – Contesto Kagura mientras introducía un dedo en su oído

**Kagura-Chan nos informó la gerente que va a venir un guapísimo oficial del shinsengumi que tiene un gran cargo – Anuncio emocionada la chica a la Yato**

***Podría ser…Nah, él está en su misión y no sabe dónde trabajo, a lo mejor es el estúpido mayoneso* - se detuvo a pensar Kagura**

**¿Guapo? Se queda corto ante tal palabra, esta para comerlo a besos, según escuche de la gerente que es el capitán de la 1ra división del shinsengumi, dios mío soy su fan número 1 – Dijo Reika, otra de las maid que estaba presente en el vestidor**

**¿QUEEEE? Repite lo que acabas de decir Reika-chan… - la Yato impactada grito**

**Lo siento Kagura, El capitán Okita será mío, te enteraste demasiado tarde – Respondió Reika a la China**

**No, yo lo vi primero, no seas tramposa Reika – Reclamo otra de las maid presentes**

**Me imagino todo el dinero que ha de ganar – dijo una de las tantas maid que se encontraba**

**Chicas, tranquilas, veamos a quien le da el honor de servirle – Dijo Lara dirigiéndose a todas sus compañeras**

**No, no, no! Definitivamente NO puede estar aquí ese bastardo, no quiero que me mire vestida de esta forma –Decía Kagura en voz baja y nerviosa**

**¿Qué te pasa Kagura? ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Lara a su amiga algo preocupada**

**No es nada Lara-chan, solo que me duele el estómago por que ayer ingerí mucho sukonbu, así que prefiero quedarme aquí adentro.**

**Está bien, Kagura-chan deberías ir a descansar, te pierdes una gran oportunidad – Termino de decir Lara para que luego una de las maids entrara emocionada al vestidor**

**Chicas, chicas! Ha llegado el guapísimo Sougo Okita! **

Todas las chicas salieron disparadas del vestidor

**Estúpido sádico, deberías ver lo que ocasiona tu visita, tienes a estas chicas con las bragas mojadas-aru – Decía Kagura haciendo sus típicos pucheros**

Kagura descansaba en las bancas de los vestidores cuando de repente Kei-kun entra…

**¿Kagura-chan que haces tan sola aquí? Pensé que estabas con las chicas recibiendo al capitán Okita, al parecer es muy popular. – Menciono Kei mientras se sentaba al lado de Kagura**

**Ni quien quiera ver a ese bastardo, me pone enferma. – Dijo Kagura con la boca llena de Sukonbu**

**Mmm ya veo, ¿lo conoces de algún lado? – Kei cuestionaba a Kagura**

***No le puedo decir que es mi esposo, no quiero que nadie se entere* No lo conozco, pero me cae mal-aru – Termino de decir Kagura**

**Kagurita-chan, no debes juzgar a nadie antes de conocerla –expreso Kei, a la china**

**De pronto Lara entra al vestidor interrumpiendo la conversación de Kei-kun y kagura**

**Lo siento por interrumpir pero, al parecer el Capitán Okita…pregunta por ti Kagura-chan, acaso ¿lo conoces? – Lara pregunto confundida**

**AAH…no conozco a ese bastardo ha de buscar a otra Kagura – contesto nerviosa **

**Bueno entonces no sé cómo diablos sabe que tú trabajas aquí, quiere que lo atiendas – Dijo Lara aún más preocupada**

**Lara-Chan, dile que yo no atiendo a Sádicos bastardos-aru –Respondió Kagura a su amiga**

**Kagura-chan la gerente se va a molestar si no lo atendemos como es debido, aparte esta es tu oportunidad, puede que haya algo entre ustedes – lo último Lara lo dijo con brillo en sus ojos**

**Okay…no me queda de otra-aru *Mierda, que va a pasar si se enteran que soy su esposa, por culpa de ese maldito* -Kagura se levantó y nerviosa se dispuso a ir**

**Que tengas suerte Kagura-chan –Kei le dijo a Kagura mientras le sonreía tiernamente**

*Aquí no hay nada de suerte, si supieran lo que ese bastardo es de mi*

**Oh ahí viene Kagura – Anuncio Reika**

**Es una estúpida mocosa suertuda – Dijo una maid**

Kagura llega a la mesa de Okita y los dos se miran fijamente…

**No tiene algo que decir, señorita… - Sougo la mira con la cara de Sadico**

***Estúpido, estúpido te quiero matar ahora mismo pero no me harás cagarla, me las pagaras en la casa* Bienvenido a casa mi amo —Kagura se dirige a Sougo con una sonrisa forzada y su vena exaltada de la cien **

**Por fin el perro regresa a donde su amo – Sougo dijo esto dedicándole una sonrisa a Kagura**

***Maldito no la cagare* -Pensaba Kagura a punto de explotar **

Todas las maid, y las pocas clientas que había en el restaurante se quedaban embobadas viendo a sougo con cara de enamoramiento…

Que tal les gusto? Verdad que está bien escrito? XD pues es gracias a mi compañera okikagu Elizabeth es como mi sensei del fanfic me seguirá ayudando con la historia,soy una mierda redactando no me culpen ya luego aprenderé


	5. Capitulo 5

** Capitulo 5**

**-Por fin el perro regresa a donde su amo – Sougo dijo esto dedicándole una sonrisa a Kagura**

**-*Maldito no la cagare* -Pensaba Kagura a punto de explotar**

**-Que desea para comer amo-anuncio kagura con una sonrisa forzada**

Okita se queda viendo detenidamente el uniforme kagura, estaba un tanto embobado en la forma en que el uniforme se ajustaba a su esbelta figura y la forma en que sus piernas blancas lucían en ese corto vestido de Maid.

**-¿Eres estúpida o qué? Yo no autorice que utilizaras semejantes fachas, a menos que solo sea conmigo – El sádico hablo mientras volteaba algo molesto para otro lado**

**-¿Estas Celoso? ¿El Sádico esta celoso? Eres tan ridículo-aru – Expuso Triunfante la Yato mientras se burlaba del joven castaño**

**-¿Quien estaría celoso con semejante monstruo? Además te ves Horrible con ese traje, nadie te hará caso – Okita mintió para no perder contra Kagura****, y hacerla enojar.**

**- La verdad es que Sougo pensaba lo contrario, la verdad esa**** China se veía jodidamente hermosa, sexy y lo que le sigue, las ganas de llevarla a casa y hacer todo tipo de cosas con ella, no le faltaban, simplemente, la sangre de sádico que poseía Okita se empezaba a calentar más, pero jamás iba a mostrar debilidad ante Kagura JAMAS! Su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría **

**-****¿En serio me veo tan mal? Ja! Que pena que los clientes no piensen lo mismo-aru – Kagura hacia una cara aún más sádica que la de su esposo, era una cara que decía "Jodete Bastardo" ****  
><strong>

**-Si supieran como eres en realidad…dentro de ese traje se esconde una China Marimacha, que se hurga la nariz y que traga cual cerdo - Okita le regreso la cara sádica a su China****  
><strong>  
>* Bastardo! No lo lograras, no lograras salirte con la tuya-aru* -Pensó la peliroja<p>

**-Como sea, basta de parloteo, tienes que servirle la comida a tu amo – El joven castaño subió sus pies a la mesa y con las manos hizo señas a Kagura de que podía marcharse**

**-¿Qué es lo que deseas bastardo? – La yato cuestionaba a Okita con una cara de pocos amigos**

**-Calmada China, esas no son formas de hablarle a tu amo, recuerda que puedo quejarme con la gerente para que te echen –Agrego Sougo con la cara sádica habitual –Así que vamos repítelo de nuevo**

**-¿Q-que es l-lo que desea a-a-mo? –Kagura apenas podía pronunciar aquellas palabras que la tenían a punto de explotar **

-**Qué asco me das con esa cara, en fin, no logro entender como contrataron a una fea marimacha, que se traga toda la comida que este a su alcance –expreso Okita mientras hacía su cara burlona**

**La jefa me recomendó, aparte necesitaban una hermosa maid como yo y para tu información ya no me como la comida que hace Kei-kun por más sabrosa que este-aru –Esto último la Yato lo dijo con baba en la boca**

**¿Kei-kun? ¿Quién es ese? – interrogo el castaño a Kagura arqueando su ceja**

**Kei-kun es el mejor chico cocinero del mundo, aparte es muy amable conmigo, siempre me hace ricos postres-aru –Dijo Kagura con los ojos brillosos –No es un Sadico, arrogante y que solo busca molestarme-aru –la Yato miro a Okita con ojos que demostraban desagrado**

La reacción de Okita fue inesperada, frunció el ceño

*Esa estúpida china comparándome con un cocinero muerto de hambre, y más a parte ese bastardo alimenta a esta china marimacha, me molesta de alguna forma*

-**Hey despierta! ¿Vas a pedir algo?–Kagura pasaba su mano sobre los ojos de Okita para que se diera cuenta de su existencia.**

**-Tráeme lo que sea –Sougo solo dio una respuesta cortante**

Ante la respuesta de Sougo, Kagura se fue a la cocina, ella no se daba cuenta de que Okita estaba celoso, era demasiado inocente como para saber lo que pasaba con él, en fin después de unos minutos Kagura volvió a la mesa con muchos pasteles y café.

Aquí tienes y…tan siquiera déjale uno a tu esposa como agradecimiento –Kagura lo último lo dijo despacio y pegándole con su codo al Sádico

**-Yo no pedí esta mierda! Retíralo –dijo Okita cruzando los brazos y molesto**

**-QUE! Pero dijiste que querías lo que fuera, trágatelo y si no me veré obligada a comérmelo yo-aru -Hablo la Yato molesta**

**-Pero que sacrificio haces tonta, dije que lo retiraras no quiero comer esto! –Contesto Okita molesto y gritándole a Kagura**

**-Bastardo ¿porque no aclaras desde un principio lo que quieres? Te odio-aru –La china cruzo los brazos y volteo a otro lado evitando a Sougo**

**-China eres tan estúpida, ¿acaso no sabes hacer una simple orden? Ahora capta la orden de tu amo y tráeme otra cosa.**

**-Solo trágate lo que te traje y cállate de una buena vez, yo no le veo nada de malo a esto! –Grito Kagura estallando por completo****  
><strong>

**-¿****Cómo está zorra le habla así a Okita-san? ¿Porque eligió a esta grosera en vez de una de nosotras que estamos más bonitas? Susurraban las maids entre ellas mientras veían a Kagura con una mala cara**

**-Kagura, ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué tratas mal al cliente ? –Llego la gerente del café de maids, muy enojada exigiéndole una explicación a Kagura**

**-Pasa que…la señorita se ha equivocado con mi orden, mas sin embargo a pesar de ser culpable se desquita de una manera muy grosera conmigo – Sougo respondió antes de que Kagura pudiera hacerlo.**

**-Jefa eso no es cierto! Él dijo que… -Kagura es interrumpida por la Gerente**

**-Kagura! El cliente siempre tiene la razón... sólo obedece y haz lo que él te pide –Ordenó la gerente antes de que chistara algo la Yato**

**-En serio lo siento…no fue mi intención hacerlo enojar, ahora vuelvo. - diciendo esto kagura toma la bandeja y se dirige a la cocina algo desanimada**

**-Capitán Okita, discúlpela, es nueva y apenas se está acoplando al lugar, Kagura jamás se había comportado así con un cliente, quizá debería elegir a otra de las maids para que lo atienda como se merece –Dijo la gerente tratando de solucionar el problema**

**-No se preocupe, aun así deseo que me atienda esta chica –El sádico dirigió una sonrisa inocente a la gerente**

**-****Está bien, si ese es su deseo, lo dejo en manos de Kagura, ahora así me disculpa tengo algo que hacer, cualquier problema que tenga puede acudir a mí –La gerente se retira de la mesa de Okita haciéndole una reverencia**

**-Pasaron unos minutos y Okita esperaba a que su china volviera, cuando llego el momento se llevó una sorpresa, venia la China acompañado de un chico alto apuesto, era nada más ni nada menos el cocinero Takumi Keita.**

**-Buenas tardes, escuche que no le gusto lo que prepare, ¿gusta algo en específico capitán? –Cuestiono Kei a Sougo**

*Asi que…él es el tan asombroso "Kei-kun" * -Pensó Okita mientras lo examinaba bien con cara seria

-**Disculpe si nuestra pequeña Kagura no lo trato como es debido, tiene poco tiempo aquí, así que es un poco inexperta – dice mientras le revuelve el cabello y le sonríe tiernamente haciendo que Okita le pusiera unos ojos de odio y de quererlo matar**

**-Efectivamente, la señorita de aquí es una mal educada –Agrego el Sádico tratando de parecer lo más normal posible ****  
><strong>  
>Kagura estaba a punto de reclamar algo y Kei la interrumpió en seguida…<p>

**-¿Quién? ¿Kagura? No lo creo capitán Okita ,Kagura es una chica muy servicial y amable con los clientes además de ser una mujer muy hermosa, tiene una personalidad brillante, es humilde y alegre, ella es muy única, se me hace extraño que reaccionara con usted de esa forma. –Expuso Takumi con una sonrisa**

**-K-Kei-kun no es necesario que digas cosas tan amables –Kagura se sonrojo al escuchar todo lo que había dicho su amigo**

**-Pero es la verdad Kagurita-chan... –contesto Kei con una sonrisa**

**-Okita estaba hasta el límite de su paciencia, estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez, ¿Quién se creía ese idiota para contradecir lo que él ha dicho? Y más que nada¿Quién se creía para tratar de una forma tan amable a su China? Tenía ganas de matarlo en ese instante.**

**-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que desea para comer señor? –Reitero Kei mirando con una sonrisa al Sadico**

**-¿Que esto no es trabajo de las maid? –Interrogo Okita**

**-Tiene razón, pero kagura me comento que el gran capitán Okita tenía problema con la comida, así que vine personalmente para atenderlo de una forma más adecuada, como usted lo merece**

**Wow que gran honor que se tomara la molestia –responde Sougo con sarcasmo – como sea, entonces tráeme algo de curry. –Finalmente dijo el Sadico**

**-Como deseé señor…vamos Kagura-chan tenemos cosas por hacer –Takumi la coge de una de sus manos y se marchan a la cocina.****  
><strong>  
>Okita estaba más que furioso, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una demostración de amor? este tipo se tomaba demasiada confianza con su China, ¿que no sabe que esa mujer casada era suya? Y para colmo esa estúpida no ponía límites, ¿cómo se atrevía a estar como un perro faldero detrás de ella? Esa China puede ser lenta pero él no…él es hombre y por ende sabio que las intenciones de Takumi no es tener una simple amistad con ella.<p>

Estúpida China, ¿quién se cree para ignorarme de tal forma? Se enterara que pasa cuando me hace enojar –Okita estaba perdiendo totalmente la cordura, estaba tan empeñado de hacer cualquier cosa para que Kagura se diera cuenta de que el vale más que cualquier estúpido que se cruce por el camino, la Yato estaba ya en camino con su orden del Sádico, y el no desaprovecho la oportunidad, metió el pie ocasionando que Kagura callera y se le cayera el curry caliente en las manos

-AAAH! Me duele mucho! –Grito Kagura, agarrándose las manos, pues su piel de Yato era muy delicada a las temperaturas altas –M-me duele mucho—Kagura no dejaba de repetir lo tanto que le dolían las manos, y una lagrima se le escurrió por su mejilla, Okita al percatarse de ello se arrepintió y sintió un leve remordimiento estaba a punto de ayudarla a levantarse y a llevársela a su casa, pero Takumi apareció inesperadamente en rescate a la Yato.

**-Kagura! ¿Te encuentras bien? –Takumi un tanto preocupado ayuda a Kagura a levantarse**

**-¿Qué haces? Este es asunto mío y de la chica yo la ayudare –Hablo Okita**

**-TU! ESTUPIDO BASTARDO! NI SE TE OCURRA PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA, ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA YA TUVE SUFICIENTE CON TUS ACCIONES EL DIA DE HOY –Dijo Kagura con lágrimas en los ojos a causa de las quemaduras en su piel**

**-Kagura-chan no hagas esfuerzos quédate quieta, en seguida atiendo tus heridas –Keita estaba tan preocupado por Kagura**

**-Ya no me aguanto unas más…a la mierda este puto trabajo! A la mierda tu…sádico bastardo! –La Yato estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra okita pero Kei la detuvo de la cintura ya que de las manos estaba gravemente herida.**

**-Tienes las manos muy lastimadas Kagura-chan… lo siento señor Okita le pediré a otras de la chicas que lo atiendan,Kagura no puede seguir trabajando por hoy, espero que lo comprenda. –Seguido de esto Takumi carga a Kagura como si fuera una princesa y la lleva a la cocina.**

**-Gracias Kei-kun, cuando termines de curar mis manos me preparas unos pastelitos –Kagura cambio de personalidad con Takumi en un instante**

**-Claro Kagura-chan todo sea para que te recuperes pronto –Contesto con una sonrisa a la Yato**

Sougo no dejaba de ver aquella escena…le hervía totalmente la sangre, ¿el que papel jugaba en todo esto? Nadie agarraba así como así a su China, tan solo quería entrar a esa cocina y tomar a la Yato para llevársela, pero no quería armar una escena de celos, el gran capitán Okita quedaría como un estúpido, opto por retirarse del lugar no sin antes dejar el dinero en la mesa, realmente tenía que hablar con ella en cuanto llegara a su casa.

Kagura y Kei se encontraban en la cocina, tratando las heridas de Kagura.

-**No lo soporto ya…ojala se muera antes de que yo lo haga –Dijo Kagura enojada**

**-Tranquila kagura -chan no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con un tipo como el –Expuso Keita mientras ponía hielo en las manos de la Yato para luego buscar vendas y una pomada en el botiquín.**

**-Lo juro que si no me hubieras detenido, en este momento tendría la cara rota ese bastardo-aru–La China realmente estaba molesta, que se le había olvidado el dolor que sentía**

**-¿Por qué te casaste con un hombre así? Quizá el sea el sueño de toda chica, pero…la manera en cómo te trata es muy cruel –Expuso el cocinero con cara de tristeza**

**-¿M-Mi -E-sposo? Kei-kun no hagas ese tipo de bromas, él no es mi esposo-aru –Kaguramentía pero fue en vano, Kei-Kun sabia toda la verdad.**

**-Kagura-chan, no necesitas mentir más, yo sé que ese tipo es tu esposo, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie**** -Dijo Kei-kun y la toco del hombro como símbolo de apoyo  
><strong>

**Kei-kun..no sé cómo lo sabes-aru, pero al final de todo, ya no quiero hablar sobre él, en este instante lo odio más que nunca– Kagura estaba más que decepcionada , el comportamiento de Okita, la verdad es que jamás se había pasado de la raya, ¿Qué fue lo que paso en su cabeza al realizar dichas acciones contra ella?****  
><strong>

**-Kagura…Tengamos una cita…salgamos a dar una vuelta después del trabajo…No me malinterpretes, solo quiero que se te baje el enojo, no quiero verte triste.—Expuso Kei-kun esperando respuesta por parte de la Yato**

**-Mmm…no lo sé, si me invitas muchísimo Sukonbu quizá podría aceptar-aru –Dijo Kagura con una sonrisa en su rostro**

**-Si esa cara pones siempre, te invitare todo el sukonbu que puedas comer –****Regreso una sonrisa Takumi mientras vendaba las manos de Kagura con sutileza**

*Kei-kun es tan amable a diferencia del otro Bastardo* -Miraba a Kei-Kun mientras recordaba…

**Mini FlashBack**

_Oh vamos Sádico, cómprame un poco de Sukonbu-aru_

_Ya te dije que no, me da asco esa mierda y más cuando tú la ingieres_

_No ofendas al Sukonbu maldito hijo de puta_

_China Marimacha, deja de tragar esas mierdas._

_Eres un bastardo…_

**Fin del FlashBack**

*Mil veces preferiré estar con Kei-kun que con el Sádico de mierda, el no ofende mis gustos, además de que es muy amable y me prepara ricos platillos* -Sonrió la Yato

Paso el tiempo, Kagura estuvo con Kei-kun, terminaron sus labores temprano y se dispusieron a dar un paseo por el parque, platicaron un rato, comieron Sukonbu aunque a Takumi no parecía agradarle del todo, lo comía por Kagura y la Yato no quitaba su radiante sonrisa, además Kei-kun la invito a comer a un restaurante fino, la verdad es que parecían una pareja real, la China estaba tan feliz que no se percató de que sus amigos de la Yorozuya pasaron a su lado y se la quedaron viendo impactados.

**-E-esa era ¿K-kagura-chan? –Dijo pattsuan un poco confundido al verla con Kei**

**-E-Efectivamente Pattsuan…y esta con un chico guapo que no es Souchiro-kun –Gintokitenia la misma cara de impacto que Shinpachi**

**-¿Pero qué paso con Okita?—Cuestiono Shinpachi con curiosidad**

**-Es bastante obvio, nuestra Kagura lo engaña, jamás debí dejarla que se juntara con las zorras del pueblo –Hablo el peli plateado con decepción**

**-Pero Gin-san, quizá solo sea su amigo… -Shinpachi trato de acomodar las cosas**

No seas ingenuo Pattsuan! Ella a empezado la etapa de la infidelidad, ya se ha de haber hartado con el sádico ese que tiene por esposo –Menciono Gin, teniendo razón y al mismo tiempo errado por lo que veían sus ojos, tenía razón de que Kagura se estaba cansado del Sádico, pero no le era infiel.

En fin la Yorozuya siguió con su camino aunque un tanto impactados por la escena con la que se encontraron.

Ya era demasiado tarde y era la hora en que Kagura aún no llegaba a su casa, Sougo se encontraba en el sofá esperándola pensando un sin fin de cosas, realmente estaba furioso, ahora mismo podría matar a Hijikata de verdad pero eso no importaba lo único que estaba en su cabeza era esa China, donde se habría metido esa estúpida.

De repente se escuchó como la puerta se abrió, Kagura entro feliz, no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando vio a Okita sentado en el sofá, normalmente lo hubiera golpeado pero estaba tan enfadada con el que no quería ver su asquerosa cara ni dirigirle la palabra, la verdad es que no quería arruinar aquel rato tan agradable que paso con Kei-kun.

**-¿Dónde diablos te metiste? –Okita rompió el silencio**

**-Dudo que te importe… -Contesto Kagura**

**-Renuncia al trabajo. –- Dijo Sougo enojado**

**-¿Qué? —Grita exaltada kagura**

**-Lo que escuchaste... ¿estás sorda o qué? Será mejor que no agotes mi poca paciencia**

**-Claro que no lo hare! Además tú no eres mi dueño-aru-le grita kagura**

**-Olvida esa estúpida apuesta y renuncia, desde mañana estarás aquí en la casa, yo iré personalmente a hablar con la gerente –Dijo el joven castaño un poco exaltado**

**-¿Acaso no escuchas? Te dije que no hijo de puta! , Después de lo que hiciste vienes a ordenarme que hacer, cuando sabias perfectamente que mi piel es muy sensible a ese tipo de temperaturas, eres un asco de persona–gritabaKagura**

**-¿Pero de que te quejas? si te fuiste a la cocina como toda una perra con el cocinero – Al parecer Sougo exploto haciendo una escena de celos pero Kagura no se dio cuenta de ello**

**-¿A quién llamas perra, estúpido bastardo? Fui con él porque se dispuso a atender mis heridas causadas por ti, a diferencia de ti ,Kei-kun es un muy amable ,simpático ,divertido y no un maldito sádico bastardo.**

**-Las palabras de Kagura hicieron que Sougo explotara por completo y ya no se contuviera a lo que decía, esas palabras fueron la gota que derramo el vaso.**

**-No me sorprendería si me dijeran que te estás revolcando con él! –Grito el Sádico sin pensar**

**-A la mierda este matrimonio barato, así puedo "revolcarme" a gusto con él, a la mierda tu! -Kagura se saca el anillo de su dedo y se lo avienta a Okita en la cara toma su paraguas y se sale de la casa, iría directo a la Yorozuya con Gin-Chan a pasar la noche, aunque no quería que se enterara de sus problemas, quizá inventaba una excusa.**

Gintoki se encontraba durmiendo pacíficamente, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta muy fuerte…

**-¿Quién será a esta hora?...ojala no sea la bruja tratándome de cobrar el alquiler…como le gusta joder también en la noche. –Hablaba Gin mientras bostezaba**

**-Estúpida bruja que te crees para interrumpir mis…¿Kagura? –Gintoki se sorprendió al ver a Kagura parada con una mirada triste en su cara.**

**-Gin-chan, debiste abrir la puerta rápido, me ando muriendo de frio –Hablo Kagura tratando de sonar natural**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? A estas horas deberías estar teniendo sexo con souchiro-kun –Dijo el peli plateado hurgándose la nariz**

**-El…no está en casa y decidí venirme aquí, ¿puedo quedarme? –La yato entraba a la Yorozuya y sentándose en el sofá**

**-Kagura, ¿Qué te sucedió en las manos? Las tienes vendadas, no me digas que…¿souchiro practica la violencia domestica? –Gin se quedaba viendo las manos de Kagura detenidamente**

**-Solo fue un accidente de trabajo, me cayó un poco de curry caliente, y con lo sensible que son mis manos, quedaron muy lastimadas, pero mi amigo ayudo a curarlas –La yato tenía la cabeza baja**

**-Ya veo, entonces duérmete ya…mañana será un día lleno de trabajo –expreso el peli plateado mientras se dirigía a su habitación**

Kagura entro a su armario/habitación, se acostó y espero a que pasara un rato para asegurarse que Gin estuviera dormido y así pudiera sacar todo lo que tenía guardado, iba a llorar hasta el amanecer, hasta que se acabaran sus lágrimas, la verdad es que se sentía patética mira que llorar por el bastardo que te hizo daño es lo más vergonzoso para una mujer.

Gin sabía que algo había pasado así que se dirigió al armario a hablar con kagura pero se percato de que kagura lloraba , quería preguntar que le pasaba pero en momentos como este las mujeres necesitan su espacio ya mañana cuando se calmara le preguntaría.

Celos,celos XD que les pareció el capitulo? No se enamoren de kei :p


	6. Capitulo 6

** Capitulo 6**

Ya era medio día y Kagura apenas se despertaba, pues no había podido conciliar el sueño, estuvo toda la noche llorando y no era porque extrañara al Sádico, si no por no haber podido hacer nada contra él, por no darle lo que se merece a aquel bastardo que se bufaba en todo momento de ella.

Abrió la puerta de su armario cuidadosamente, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y no quería que Gin o pattsuan se dieran cuenta de tal hecho… se fijó si alguien se encontraba en la habitación, vio que Gin estaba acostado en el sofá leyendo la Jump y Shinpachi haciendo los deberes del hogar como siempre mientras cantaba las canciones de Otsu.

**-B-buenos días a todos –Por fin salía la Yato mientras se tapaba los ojos y se dirigía al baño para lavarse su cara y que nadie se diera cuenta.**

**-¿A dónde cree que va señorita? Tenemos que hablar. –Manifestó el permanentado, dejando la jump en el sofá y levantándose del mismo.**

**-Estúpido, a hacer de la mierda ¿que no es obvio? –Hablo Kagura enojada con las manos en la cara**

**-Aja…no sabía que cuando ibas a cagar permanecías con las manos en la cara, ¿Cómo carajos piensas limpiarte el trasero? –Interrogo Gin para luego llevarse el dedo a la nariz**

**-Eso no es asunto tuyo estúpido ricitos - Dijo Kagura empezándose a exaltar**

**-¿A quién le dices "estúpido ricitos" mocosa? ¿Así me agradeces por preocuparme por ti? –Gin ya estaba enojado y le grito a Kagura acercándose a ella.**

**-Nadie dijo que te preocuparas! –Grito Kagura bajando las manos con los puños cerrados y viendo fijamente a Gin, sin darse cuenta que había dejado al descubierto sus ojos sumamente hinchados**

**-AJA! Así que estuviste llorando toda la noche, realmente lo que se escuchaba en la noche eran tus quejidos. –Expreso Gin señalando los ojos de Kagura**

**-No eran mis quejidos, solo estaba practicando una canción-aru! –Mintió la china**

**-Mocosa, es hora de hablar quieras o no, yo soy tu padre terrestre y tu jefe, no te pago para que hagas esos berrinches de niña de 10 años –Gin agarraba a Kagura de la mano para sentarla en el sofá y platicar**

**-Estúpido Vago ni siquiera me has pagado todos los años que he trabajado para ti –Furiosa se zafa de la mano de Gin**

**-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, escuincla mal educada, tenemos que hablar ahora mismo! –Gin mostraba una vena exaltada en la sien **

**-Que no quiero-aru! –Grito Kagura**

**-Si no vas a hablar traeré a Souchiro-kun para que me cuente su versión de las cosas—Advirtio el peli plateado con fin de hacer a Kagura hablar**

**-Pues no quiero ver a ese Bastardo de mierda aquí –Kagura cruzo los brazos seguido hizo pucheros**

**-Si no me dices nada, recurriré a él y jamás en la vida te comprare sukonbu tonta! –Confeso Gin con su paciencia casi al límite**

**Bien ¿quieres escuchar que sucedió? Te lo diré, el bastardo piensa que me ando revolcando con Kei, e hizo infinidad de cosas para terminar con mi cordura, quemo mis manos con curry sabiendo perfectamente que mi piel es delicada a temperaturas calientes. –La yato soltó todo con los ojos cristalinos **

**Kagura-chan…-Murmuro Gin **

**-Y pues, ayer en la noche me pidió que dejara el trabajo, pero lo mande a la mierda, ¿Gin-chan que debo hacer? –Entre sollozos hablaba Kagura mientras limpiaba las pocas lágrimas que salían de sus orbes azules**

**-Kagura-chan…cuando un hombre está realmente enamorado, comete muchas estupideces, claro no es mi caso—Decía Gin abrazando a la Yato -Ese bastardo esta celoso, pero no justifica lo que hizo… hoy mismo se va a enterar que a mi mocosa marimacha nadie la agrede más que yo. -**

**-Gin-chaaan, te cortare las pelotas-aru –Continuaba llorando la Yato sin dejar de abrazar al peli plateado**

**Poco después Shinpachi sale de la habitación de Gin y se encuentra con aquella escena un tanto incómoda para él, no sabía lo que pasaba.**

**-Etto…¿chicos? ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –Interrogo Pattsuan**

**-Pasa que, esta mocosa es lenta, el príncipe del planeta S la hizo sufrir, y en este momento iré a solucionar las cosas a mi manera –Revelo el peli plateado**

**-Megane tengo hambre –Solo dijo Kagura con sus ojos llorosos**

**-Kagura -chan ¿qué te sucedió en las manos?¿no me digas que Okita-san fue el culpable?—Inquirió Shinpachi a la Yato mientras agarraba sus manos de Kagura , como siempre, tomaba el rol de la madre preocupada.**

Gin solo se detuvo a ver aquella escena y suspiro - *esto es problemático, ese bastardo está realmente celoso por la mocosa*-El permanentado salió de la Yorozuya un poco harto de la situación, pero entendía a la perfección que tenía que poner un alto antes de que las cosas fueran más lejos, y como padre terrestre de Kagura tenía que controlar la situación que su hija aún no se le daba bien manejar.

Por otra parte en el shinsengumi, estaban algo confundidos por el actual comportamiento del capitán Okita, ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Era la cuestión de todos los miembros ¿acaso su esposa no le da sexo? Otra pregunta que pasaba por las mentes pervertidas de algunos otros miembros.

**-Kondo-san estoy harto de esto –Revelo Hijikata encendiendo su cigarrillo**

**-¿Acerca de que,Toshi?—Interrogo el comandante**

**-No es lógico, ya estoy harto de estar viendo las tonterías de este bastardo –Toshi suelta todo mediante un grito**

**Toshi, es algo exagerado de tu parte lo que dices, ha estado algo raro y también de mal humor pero ...—Kondo es interrumpido por el pelinegro**

**-¿Exagerado lo que digo? Ha hecho más de 10 arrestos sin ninguna razón, ya he recibido quejas de casas y locales destruidos por un policía desquiciado que carga una gran bazooka y destruye todo a su paso, todo el dinero del gobierno se ira en reparaciones, de igual manera tres de nuestros agentes han sido golpeados sin piedad por ese estúpido, el que está exagerando es el –Hijikata estaba realmente exaltado**

**-Tranquilo Toshi, hablaremos con él, además él lo entenderá y dejara de hacerlo, confía en mí... mira ahí viene Sougo –Kondo señalo a su subordinado**

**-Oii Bastardo! ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Media ciudad está destruida por tu culpa**

**-Hijikata-san justo te estaba buscando, muere—Dicho esto Okita dispara hacia Hijikata con su cara monótona de sádico**

**-Oii, ¿Qué diablos haces? Destruirás el cuartel bastardo de mierda –Exaltado, Hijikata evito el ataque de sougo y sacaba de su saya su katana**

**-Sougo, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Tu comportamiento es inmaduro –hablo serio su comandante**

**-Nada que les incumba, Kondo-san –Tranquilamente se dispuso a sentarse **

**-¿No me digas que la chica Yorozuya te dejo? Patético! –Expuso el pelinegro sin darse cuenta que dio en el blanco, fue como una Bala para Okita directo al corazón.**

**-Hijikata-san prepárate para morir, te odio –Okita se levanto para poder desvainar su katana, pero justo en ese momento una voz lo hizo parar.**

**-Oii souchiro-kun…-Grito Gintoki en la entrada de la habitación donde se encontraba el trio**

**-Danna, si no quiere morir, será mejor que se vaya, no quiero hacerle daño ni mucho menos hablar de la marimacha—Manifesto sougo**

**-Gintoki molesto se acerca a Sougo y lo toma por la camisa**

**-¿Dime que carajos te pasa por la mente para tratar a tu esposa de esa forma bastardo? ¿Crees que yo estaré feliz al notar como tratas a mi hija? ¿para qué mierda te la entregue? -Cuestionaba Gintoki furioso gritándole a Sougo**

**Okita agarra la mano del peli plateado para luego quitarla de su camisa bruscamente…**

**-Danna, esa china está mal criada, debió enseñarle que es malo andar de puta cuando se tiene esposo**

**-Gintoki ante el comentario de Okita, golpeo a puño cerrado a Sougo tirándolo al suelo…**

**-No te refieras así de Kagura…deja tus malditos celos bastardo de mierda! –Gintoki hablaba serio ante la situación, Kondo e Hijikata solo se detenían a observar la escena.**

**-Sougo, estoy de acuerdo con el Yorozuya, no es debido hablar así de una mujer…aunque estés celoso –agrego Kondo a la conversación de aquellos dos.**

**-Me vale una mierda lo que haga esa estúpida –Sougo grito tocándose la mejilla donde fue golpeado por el peli plateado**

**-Si te vale una mierda lo que ella haga, no entiendo ¿para que te casaste con ella, para que pediste su mano, si no la ibas a tratar como es debido? no te quejes después cuando este con el otro chico que le da un trato distinto y termina por dejarte –Aclaro Gintoki con tono serio hacia el Sádico**

**-Me vale mierda, no quiero saber nada por ahora de esa China mal agradecida –Okita se levanta y sale molesto del cuartel del shinsengumi**

-**Shiroyasha, no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos íntimos, ellos ya son demasiado grandes para arreglar sus problemas**

**-Claro, tan grandes, que siguen comportándose como críos con mocos en sus narices esperando a que mami se los limpie, todo esto se originó por culpa de ese sádico que no supieron criar –Manifestó el peli plateado **

**-No tienes mucho que replicar, no enseñaste a tu hija que no se debe estar con dos al mismo tiempo, eso es demasiado bajo y eso fue el origen del problema – Contesto ante lo dicho por Gin**

**-Ese bastardo comenzó a hostigar a Kagura desde un inicio, cuando ella ni si quiera lo engaño, son ideas de Okita-kun para llamar la atención! –Se exalto Gin mirando fijamente al pelinegro.**

**-Basta, por ahora dejemos la situación hasta aquí, debemos dejar que las cosas pasen para que puedan ser resueltas adecuadamente –Kondo contesto serio ante la situación separando a Gin e Hijikata**

Por lo tanto Gin no puedo resolver nada con Okita…Y Kagura ya se encontraba trabajando, en un estado de tristeza que todos podían notar…mientras limpiaba las mesas Takumi se acercó a ella.

**-Kagura –chan…¿sucede algo? –inquirió Takumi**

**-Claro que no Kei-kun todo va bien-aru –Contesto Kagura con la típica sonrisa forzada**

**-Gura-chan algo sucede, vamos cuéntamelo, confía en mí—Takumi dirige su sonrisa cálida a Kagura**

**-La Yato suspira, no tenía ganas de hablar, pero no quería que Takumi se preocupara por ella más de la cuenta, así que decidió contarle de una vez por todas.**

**-Solo tuve una pelea con el Sádico-aru–Dijo Kagura con un tono seco**

**-Umm, Gura-chan esto ya se veía venir, con lo mal que te trata, deberías dejarlo de una buena vez por todas. Es una mierda de persona contigo –Confeso Kei**

**-Justamente ya lo había hecho y se arrepentía por momentos, no quería estar triste por un estúpido bastardo ladrón de impuestos como el, pero no lo podía evitar .**

**-No lo sé - responde Kagura desanimada e indecisa, pues a pesar de haberlo dejado ya por un día, desde el fondo le extrañaba un poco pero de igual manera lo quería matar.**

**-Gura-chan…¿Te gustaría salir después del trabajo? No acepto un no por respuesta, solo quiero hacerte feliz –Expreso Takumi con una sonrisa**

**-Claro que si-aru! Quiero despejar un rato mi mente –Kagura le devolvió la sonrisa a Kei**

**-Bien, entonces hasta al rato –después de esto Kei se fue a laborar al igual que Kagura, esperando su hora de salida para ir de paseo los dos juntos.**

**-Mientras tanto Sougo, tenía un rato de haber salido del shinsengumi, ahora mismo estaba en un bar, bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana.**

**-China marimacha, me vale una mierda lo que hagas con el cocinero muerto de hambre!—Grito Okita con su tono que indicaba lo borracho que estaba**

**-Oficial por su bien, no debería tomar ya –Hablo el bartender**

**-No le pago para que me de consejos de lastima, sírvame otra copa, con más sake que el anterior -Contesto el Sádico, con dificultad para hablar, realmente se pasó de copas**

**-El bartender, algo preocupado, llama al cuartel del shinsengumi, informando que tenían a uno de sus miembros borracho.**

**-Yo también puede conseguir otras mujeres china -seguía balbuceando mientras seguía tomando **

**-Poco rato después, Hijikata llega y encuentra a Okita tirado en el mostrador **

**-Te ves lamentable, Sougo... ¿quién lo diría que todo por esa mocosa?-Hijikata con dificultad levanta a Okita**

**-¿Quieres que te mate? -balbuceaba Sougo que no se podía casi ni mantener en pie **

**-Si como sea, vayámonos mira que tener que encargarme de ti es un problema –Hijikata colocaba la mano de Sougo tras su nuca y agarro de la cintura a Okita con el fin de ayudarlo a apoyarse sin que se tropezara.**

**-Hijikata estaba a punto de subir a la patrulla con Okita, de repente se percata de que Kagura estaba con un chico, paseando y muy felices ambos**

**-* En qué momento tan inoportuno aparece esta niña * -Pensó Hijikata mientras la veía pasar y Okita aun estando borracho se percata de ello**

**-¿No te da vergüenza? Eres una perra -Grita Sougo tratando de librarse de Hijikata**

**-Maldición! Sólo quédate quieto –Hijikata trataba de detener a Sougo**

**-Kagura y takumi se percatan de la presencia del par de oficiales, y Takumi no desaprovecho el momento para agarrar por la cintura a Kagura y le dirige una sonrisa Okita maliciosamente, símbolo de que él había conseguido la victoria al obtener a Kagura**

**-Bastardo! Suéltala, te voy a matar –El sádico trataba de desvainar su espada estaba más que furioso ese tipo estaba pasando el límite con su esposa y no iba a pasarlo por alto.**

**-Te dije que te calmarás ! -Toshi le da un puñetazo a Sougo haciendo que este se desmaye..**

**-Y tú… Debería darte vergüenza, eres una mujer casada y mantienes relaciones con otros en secreto…nunca debiste escoger a Sougo como tu esposo, si tanto le odias divórciate de él, solo le causas problemas. –Revelo Hijikata para luego cargar a Okita y meterlo en la patrulla y retirarse del lugar.**

Kagura solo se quedó callada ante lo dicho por mayora, se sentía un poco culpable por el estado lamentable de Okita.

**-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? Si supiera que su amiguito te hace la vida imposible…-Dijo Kei molesto**

**-Lo siento me tengo que ir-aru -Kagura sale corriendo del lugar y se dirige a la Yorozuya**

**Al otro día Okita se despertaba con una resaca horrible, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.**

**-Mierda!Bebi demasiado —exclama Sougo, no se acordaba de nada acerca de lo que paso anoche ni sabía quién lo había llevado a casa , se quedó durmiendo un poco más , luego se arregló y se dirigió al shinsengumi **

Al entrar se encuentra con Hijikata fumando como de costumbre

**-Oi iSougo pensé que no vendrías hoy,lo más lamentable que he visto es que tan mal la estás pasando por la niña de la Yorozuya –Menciono Hijikata con su cigarrillo en la boca**

**-Hijikata-san sólo ahógate con tu mayonesa asquerosa y no me molestes si no…te matare…-Agrego el Sadico**

**-Así le hablas a la persona que cargo contigo borracho y tuvo que llevarte a casa -le grita hijikata**

**-Nadie te lo pidió mayoneso- responde okita **

-Sougo, anoche cuando regresábamos vi a "tu China" con el tipo de quien este celoso te aconsejo que arregles la cosa rápido con ella, es fastidioso lidiar con tus problemas, a parte te van a quitar a tu mujer –Contesto el pelinegro

**-Hijikata-bastado no te metas en lo que no te importa –Okita sale del cuartel del shinsengumi puesto que estaba nuevamente furioso por lo que dijo Hijikata**

**-Pasando por el parque, el Sádico ve a la última persona que quería ver, al monstruo marimacho con su perro gigante sentado en unos de los bancos del parque.**

**-Así que China ¿todavía estas saliendo con el cocinero? debería darle vergüenza –okita habla lo más tranquilo posible para que no se percate de que está preocupado y Kagura sólo lo mira y no dice nada decidió que era mejor sólo ignorarlo.**

**-Oii China…¿Que no me vas a responder?-grita Okita furioso**

**-Kei-kun tiene razón no vale la pena discutir con escorias como tu-aru–Kagura le tomo poca importancia**

**-Okita toma a kagura de los brazos—Repite lo que acabas de decir…-Okita termino por alterarse y todos los que se encontraban en el parque, miraban la escena que estaba plantando Sougo, al mismo tiempo sadaharu le mordía una pierna a Okita, que al parecer, el ignoraba.**

**-Lo que escuchaste bastardo! Suéltame ya si no quieres que te golpee –Kagura forcejeaba porque Okita la tenía bien agarrada…**

**Sougo iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cara…**

**-Siento haber llegado tarde kagura-chan , pase a comprarte algo de sukonbu -Dijo kei con una sonrisa, sonrisa quefue borrada al instante ya que Okita le respondió el golpe.**

**-Bastardo de mierda…quiero ver si así como ladras muerdes –Agrego Okita**

**-Si quieres pelea, te la daré –Kei volvió a golpear a Sougo, golpe que desato una pelea, los presentes que pasaban por el lugar, solo veían la pelea desde lejos.**

**-Vas a morir aquí y ahora —Sougo saco su katana, dirigiéndose a Takumi con furia estaba a punto de rebanarlo y su ataque fue detenido por el paraguas purpura de Kagura**

**-¿Qué te pasa pedazo de mierda? Vas a matarlo, por eso te odio, te crees superior a los demás, ya basta, lárgate de aquí! –Finalmente grito Kagura molesta.**

**-Defiendes a este muerto de hambre, no hay problema, ¿me odias? Perfecto…por mi este matrimonio se puede ir a la mierda, me siento feliz, porque por fin me deshice de ti, China monstruosa. –Anuncio Okita, y salió del lugar completamente furioso, Kagura se quedó muda ante las palabras del sádico y sadaharu empieza a ladrar en dirección a donde se fue el Sádico**

**-Si... Lo se sadaharu –contesto triste a su mascota**

**-Kagura-chan, no vayas a buscarlo, por fin eres libre de aquel matrimonio sin futuro que te tenía abrumada –Manifestó Kei sonriéndole a la Yato**

**-Tienes razón…el nunca valió la pena…por fin me libre del el…-Fue lo último que dijo Kagura, no segura de lo dicho, sabía que esas palabras no eran de verdad, pero estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba**…

Que les parecio? okita y sus celos,kagura mas lenta que el internet explorer al no percatarse que solo tiene celos ,bueno nos leemos en siguiente pronto todo se arreglara


	7. Capitulo 7

-Tienes razón…el nunca valió la pena…por fin me libre del el…-Fue lo último que dijo Kagura, no segura de lo dicho, sabía que esas palabras no eran de verdad, pero estaba tan molesta que no se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba…

**-****'Kagura chan, ¿vamos a comer algo que te parece? sé que lo que estás pasando con el bastardo de tu esposo es algo deprimente, pero si estás conmigo no dejare que pases por ese tipo de tristezas—Takumi se aprovechó de la situación**** y acaricio la mano de Kagura**

**-'No tengo ganas, además Gin-chan me dijo que ya no llegara tarde a casa-aru –Mintió la Yato para poder irse del lugar, pues aunque no lo pareciera en su exterior, por dentro estaba más que triste.**

**-'Vamos, no quiero ver esa cara tan hermosa triste, me gusta esa gran sonrisa tuya, por favor dame el honor de hacerte feliz llevándote a comer o a donde tú quieras, después de eso yo te llevare a casa ¿de acuerdo?—Kei puso la palma de su mano en una mejilla de Kagura  
><strong>

**-'Por parte de Kagura, no dejaba de pensar lo tanto que odiaba a ese bastardo por dejarla de esa manera, realmente se sentía pésima, y sin animos a nada por su culpa, pero de algo estaba segura…no se quedaría así, ella quería ser feliz, y ese bastardo no se lo iba a impedir.  
><strong>

**-De acuerdo Kei-kun tu ganas-aru—Kagura mostro una sonrisa falsa para fingir que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones**

**-Así está mejor Kagura-chan—Kei regreso la sonrisa a la Yato**

**-Pero…tus heridas y golpes, se notan mucho y se ven algo graves deberías atenderte-aru –Kagura estaba preocupada pues los golpes que Okita dejo al muchacho se notaban a leguas.**

**-*Ese Hijo de puta* -Pensó Kei –****No te preocupes, no es nada grave, me siento bien así que vámonos –Takumi trato de disimular que aquellos golpes del Sádico no le habían afectado en lo absoluto**.

Takumi se levantó de la banca y agarro a Kagura de la mano, a lo que ella reacciono de inmediato, soltó a Kei ,pues no quería verse como una cualquiera con otro chico mientras acababa de tener una disputa con su marido.

**-¿Qué sucede Kagura? –Inquirió Takumi al notar la reacción inmediata de la Yato**

**-N-nada es solo que mis manos aun me duelen por lo de aquel incidente del curry caliente que me tiro ese bastardo, así que prefiero ir de este modo-aru. –Nuevamente mintió la China para zafarse de la situación incomoda**

**-Está bien Kagura-chan, comprendo –Solo dijo Kei para que finalmente prosiguieran su camino.**

Por otro lado en el cuartel del shinsengumi, Okita se encontraba furioso y cansado de la situación que estaba pasando con su esposa, estaba consiente desde un principio que casarse con aquel monstruo no sería nada fácil y que probablemente le traería problemas que el mismo solucionaría…pero jamás pensó que sería bastante problemático o que algún otro chico tratara de llevársela de su lado.

**-Así que…tuviste otra pelea con la niña Yorozuya, interesante Sougo, tu sí que sabes tratar a una mujer –Anuncio Hijikata con un tono burlesco mientras se servía un tazón de mayonesa.**

**-Parece que aún no se arreglan, ambos son muy inmaduros, especialmente tu…Sougo tus celos te han llevado demasiado lejos –Dijo Kondo dirigiéndose a su subordinado**

**-Ustedes hablan de mas, esa estúpida y yo terminamos nuestro matrimonio, ya estaba harta de ella, por mi que se quede con ese cocinero muerto de hambre, es más, así no tengo que alimentar a ese pozo sin fondo—Okita respondió enojado, mientras se acostaba en el suelo.**

**-Oii Sougo eso nadie te lo cree, en fin solo te informo que cuando te vuelvas a emborrachar no cuentes conmigo como tu niñera –Advirtió Hijikata con poco interés como es de costumbre**

**-'Me emborrache porque quise, no por esa marimacha…-Informo Okita con disgusto**

**-Nadie dijo que te hayas emborrachado por esa mocosa, creo que tu solito has soltado la sopa, Sougo tu amas a la niña yorozuya –Hijikata miraba a Sougo con la cara burlona**

**-Hijikata-san…muere bastardo –Okita saco su bazooka apuntando a Toshi…El reacciono inmediatamente y desvaino su katana poniéndose en posición de pelea.**

**-Ustedes dos, basta de peleas, Sougo tu matrimonio es algo serio –Kondo le quitaba la bazooka a Okita, pues en el estado en que se encontraba, podía hacer cualquier cosa y crear un caos total.  
><strong>

**-Ustedes deberían aprender a no meterse en cosas que no les concierne –Exploto de ira Okita**

**-Nosotros solo queríamos ayudar, sabemos lo mucho que a...—Kondo fue interrumpido por Okita **

**-Kondo-san…independientemente de que te respete, si dices una palabra más, explotare por completo el cuartel del shinsengumi—El sádico ya poseía un aura sumamente maligna que a todos aterraba**

**-Kondo-San, será mejor que dejemos este asunto zanjado, el mocoso no nos escuchara de todas formas y puede resultar problemático en el estado en el que se encuentra –Hijikata le susurraba a su comandante a lo que Kondo solo asentía.**

**-Oii Sougo, cambiando de tema, necesito que vayas a una misión, tu eres el perfecto espadachín para este trabajo –Comento Kondo entregándole unos papeles en los cuales venia más detalles de la misión que le otorgaron.**

**-Como sea, solo quiero estar alejado de aquí…-El sádico toma los papeles y los observa para ver qué clase de misión le habían asignado, y se percató que era una misión complicada que le llevaría una semana o más resolverla, así que fue a su casa a prepararse. Salió del shinsengumi sin decir ni una palabra.**

**-Ellos dos se arreglaran, estoy casi seguro, son orgullosos pero se aman –Kondo dijo victorioso**

**-Kondo-san, deja que esos mocosos se resuelvan solos, aunque es obvio que nadie aguantará a ese sádico más que la chica yorozuya, son tal para cual…-Hijikata se disponía a prender su cigarrillo con cara de disgusto.**

Ya después de eso, nuevamente nos dirigimos con Kagura…había pasado un grato momento con Kei, eso era seguro, pero aun así no pudo evadir su tristeza. Llego a la Yorozuya se quitó sus botas y se acostó en el sofá.

Gin y Shinpachi se dieron cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Kagura... el peli plateado opto por no meterse más en el asunto, pues estaba más que claro que era una discusión de criajos inmaduros y que Kagura ya estaba demasiado grandecita para resolver sus asuntos íntimos.

**-Kagura-chan, ¿sucede algo? –Cuestiono Shinpachi a su amiga, como siempre preocupado.**

**-Megane, tengo hambre, prepara algo. –A pesar de haber comido con Kei hace poco, la Yato parecía que desahogaba sus penas con la comida. **

**-Vale Kagura-chan, preparare algo, pero quita esa cara ¿si? –Patsuan estaba consciente de lo que su amiga pasaba por esos momentos, pero prefirió al igual que Gin, no sacar a platica el asunto, pues solo empeorarían las cosas, así que se dirigió a la cocina a preparar comida.**

**-Gin-chan, me quedare unos días más aquí-aru –Anuncio Kagura mientras se dirigía a la puerta.**

**-Oii Kagura no me parece que teniendo esposo hagas lo que tú quieras… ¿A dónde vas ahora? –Gin actuaba de manera seria con la Yato.**

**-El bastardo Sádico…el solo se ira por un rato y no quiero estar sola, por eso me quedare aquí…iré por algunas cosas a la casa-aru…-Mintió Kagura acerca de que Okita se iría, aunque no estaba alejada de la realidad, Okita iba a ir a una misión pero aun así su relación estaba casi rota, pero Gin ni Shinpachi estaban para nada enterados acerca del "fin" de su matrimonio. Con estas palabras Kagura salió de la Yorozuya**

Shinpachi apenas salía de la cocina con su cena lista para entregársela a Kagura…

**-Gin-san ¿A dónde fue Kagura? ¿Qué pasa con ella? –Dijo Patsuan dejando la comida en la mesa.**

**-Creo que he visto esta situación en varios anime Shoujo, Kagura solo pasa por una situación similar a un Shoujo, está en el típico triángulo amoroso, créeme Pachi, es algo problemático. –El peli plateado dirigía su dedo meñique a su nariz y se acostaba en el sofá.**

**-Ojala Okita-san y Kagura-chan resuelvan pronto su situación, me duele ver a Kagura tan triste, siendo que ella es tan alegre**.

Kagura fue a su casa, estaba a fuera, dudosa de entrar o no…pero tenía suerte de que tuviera consigo aun sus llaves.

**-Kamisama, ojala él no esté en casa-aru, lo que menos quiero es ver su cara –Kagura ponía sus manos juntas como si estuviese rezando y después metió la llave en la chapa de la puerta y entro.**

**-Sadaharu, quédate ahí afuera, vuelvo en seguida, no te vayas con la primera perra que veas –La yato le ordeno a su perro y este a su vez respondió con un ladrido.**

Ya estaba Kagura dentro de la casa, y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Okita.

*Solo ignóralo solo ignóralo* -Kagura se repetía una y otra vez en su mente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Okita se percató de la presencia de la Yato e hizo cara de disgusto.

**-¿Qué haces aquí marimacha? Si vienes a disculparte, es demasiado tarde, ya eres libre de irte con el cocinero. –Okita dijo con mucho orgullo**

**-¿Quién te dijo que venía a disculparme bastardo? Solo vengo por algunas de mis cosas, pronto ya no habrá nada de mi aquí-aru –Kagura grito a Okita**

**-Claro, vienes por tus cosas para largarte a vivir con el cocinero ¿no es así? –Respondió de igual forma el Sádico a la Yato**

**-¿De qué mierda hablas? Además no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga, como dijiste antes, nuestro matrimonio se fue a la mierda y ha quedado roto-aru, además Kei-kun, él es tan amable conmigo, me hace sentir feliz—Kagura le gritaba a Okita—Me hubiera gustado haberme casarme con él que haberme casado contigo! –Esto último Kagura lo recalco aún más, pero era más que obvio que lo que dijo fue por despecho y Okita le respondió a Kagura con una bofetada, pues lo que Kagura dijo, Okita lo recibió como bala directo al corazón.**

Hubo un silencio momentáneo entre los dos. Kagura con la cabeza gacha, con el cabello y fleco alborotado a causa de la bofetada del sádico. La Yato dirigió su mano a su mejilla que se encontraba roja y sus ojos no eran visibles para el sádico. Okita solo la observo preocupado, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? El siempre golpeaba a Kagura, pero esta vez había una gran diferencia en lo que hizo, la otras veces eran para joderla o de juego, golpes que no iban al extremo, según ellos. Pero ¿esta vez? Estaba más que claro que fue un acto de celos, que esa bofetada llevaba la ira y celos que Okita contenía dentro desde hace unos días.

Kagura derramo lagrimas que inmediatamente Okita percato.

**-…Oii China, yo…no…no quería hacer esto –Okita un tanto arrepentido de lo que hizo estaba a punto de disculparse con la yato y abrazarla, pero las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Kagura hicieron que parara de inmediato.**

**-Bastardo…jamás en la vida me vuelvas a tocar, si crees que lo pasare por alto, estas equivocado, ahora date por muerto! –Kagura le grito a Okita con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella también exploto y se abalanzo a golpear al Sádico, por suerte Sougo esquivo su golpe**.

Okita agarra a Kagura por atrás…

**-Estúpida…estas arrestada por herir mis sentimientos –Okita susurro en el oído de Kagura y la Yato se quedó paralizada.**

**-Hijo de puta será mejor que me sueltes ahora si quieres vivir –Kagura forcejeaba pues Okita agarro sus manos de la Yato. Poco después Okita la volteo para tenerla frente a frente y la tiro al suelo, posándose el encima de ella.**

**-¿Qué diablos haces? –Kagura grito**

Okita solo se dispuso a ignorarla y acerco sus labios contra los de la Yato, la beso sutilmente, con cariño, algo que Kagura sintió, ella solo pelaba los ojos de una manera sorpresiva, y dejo de hacer fuerzas por un momento.

**-No creo que él pueda hacerte tan feliz…pero si así lo quieres…espero que sean felices –Sougo dijo con un poco de dolor entre sus palabras. Y se paró de encima y se dirigió a la salida dejando a Kagura desconcertada. Kagura seguía en el suelo con su cara sorprendida y dejando caer una lagrima.**

**-Bastardo…yo te odio tanto por hacer que me sienta así. –La yato dirigió su dedo índice hacia sus labios… ****-Ojala nunca vuelvas hijo de puta**** –La peli naranja golpeaba con su puño el suelo haciéndole grietas.**

Ya había pasado una semana de aquel incidente...Kagura estaba deprimida aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista, pues tenía rato que no sabía a donde había ido su sádico, aunque no dijera nada tenía la necesidad de verlo, le estresaba pensar en su jodido rostro sádico.

*Bastardo…es increíble que hasta en mis pensamientos me invadas maldito* -Kagura estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante sosteniendo su cabeza con uno de sus brazos.

**-Kagura-chan –Takumi llego a la mesa de Kagura con un apetecible postre bien decorado dejándolo en la mesa donde se encontraba la Yato.**

-¿**Sí que sucede-aru?- responde la peli naranja sin percatarse del postre que Kei hizo para el.**

**-Te hice un postre princesa, para que lo disfrutes en tu hora libre – Kei se comportaba extremadamente amable con Kagura.**

**-Wooo! Se ve muy rico-aru –La yato miraba con ojos brillante el postre e inmediatamente se dispuso a comerlo.**

**-A propósito, ¿tienes que hacer algo por la noche? – Takumi tomaba asiento en la mesa donde estaba Kagura**

**-Mmm, supongo que no. –Contesto Kagura sin dejar de comer y con la boca llena.**

**-Genial!, Kagura-chan entonces ¿me darías el honor de llevarte a una cena por esta noche? Tengo algo importante que decirte y quiero que se especial. –Kei se dirigio a Kagura con entusiasmo y Kagura sin enterarse de lo que se trataba**

**-Kei-kun, lo lamento pero no puedo, estoy un poco triste todavía, no quiero arruinar la noche-aru –La yato miraba con tristeza a Takumi**

**-Kagura-chan, te aseguro que se te subirá el ánimo, iremos a un restaurante elegante con comida muy fina y sabrosa como a ti te gusta, además ya hice la reservación, así que por favor, vamos. –Kei agarraba la mano** **de Kagura depositándole un trozo de papel en la mano donde estaba escrito la dirección y la hora**

La yato estaba desanimada, pero la palbra comida, fina y sabrosa hicieron que accediera rápidamente, y nada mejor que obtener comida sin pagar.

-Ahí estaré Kei-kun –Asintió Kagura mostrándole una sonrisa medio forzada

-Kagura-chan me haces feliz, en un rato nos vemos, seguiré haciendo pedidos. –Takumi se levantaba de la mesa alegre y Kagura igual iba a proseguir con sus deberes.

Ya después de un rato Kagura llego a la Yorozuya para arreglarse y asistir a la cita, ese día salió temprano del trabajo.

**-Gin-chan, Patsuan, saldré un rato, no me esperen****-aru –la peli naranja estaba en la salida de la yorozuya ya arreglada**.

Mientras Gintoki y Shinpachi se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a la Yato vestida tan provocadoramente, pues llevaba un vestido corto morado chino arriba de las rodillas y ajustado a su esbelto cuerpo y un escote que decía a gritos que miraran los grandes atributos que poseía la yato, sus tacones negros y un chongo que detenía con una peineta.

**-Oii oii Kagura ¿a donde crees que vas con esas fachas? –Cuestiono Gintoki a Kagura con curiosidad**

**-Iré a un restaurante fino con mi amigo, es por esa razón que me vestí así –La yato contestaba tranquilamente**

**-Pero, Kagura-chan, a Okita-san no le gustaría vestida así ni mucho menos junto a otro chico –Shinpachi trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.**

**-Poco me importa lo que quiera ese bastardo, por mí que se vaya a la mierda –Dijo Kagura sin darle importancia****  
><strong>  
><strong>-¿Qué sentirías si ves a Soichiro-kun saliendo con otras mujeres? –Inquirió el peli plateado que de igual forma quería que Kagura entrara en razón <strong>

**-¿Qué, acaso ya salieron sus defensores? Vamos Sadaharu -Kagura tomo so paraguas y salió de la Yorozuya sin escuchar ni una palabra de sus amigos.**

Mientras caminaba por las calles, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, todos los hombres se le quedaban viendo embobados, pero ella no se percataba de ello, lo único que tenía en la mente era lo último que gin menciono… ¿cómo se sentiría si su estúpido sádico saliera con otra chicas? De tan solo pensarlo le daban ganas de romperle todos sus huesos.

**-Oii Chinita! –Hablo Kondo sacando a Kagura de sus pensamientos –Que bueno que te encuentro, te iba a buscar a la Yorozuya –Termino de decir el castaño**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres estúpido gorila? No tengo tiempo para perder contigo, espero que sea importante –La Yato actuaba fría**

**-¿Importante? Yo diría que es más que importante, Sougo está muy gravemente herido tienes que ir a verlo –El comandante del shinsengumi anunciaba muy exaltado y preocupado**.

-Si claro, seguro es una de sus tantas jodas de ese Bastardo, así que no exageren. –Kagura no podía evitar **sentir una corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo, pues la noticia la puso inquieta aunque no se notara a simple vista.**

**-Ya veo…poco te importa lo que le pase a Sougo, mientras tu vas muy feliz saliendo con otro hombre, tu esposo está muriéndose en el hospital, debimos suponerlo que tu matrimonio con Sougo está roto por completo –Hablo Hijikata que se encontraba a lado de su comandante**

**-Kondo-san vámonos, tenemos que preguntar informes sobre el estado de Sougo –Hijikata se daba la media vuelta y se marchaba**

**-Seguro Sougo no te abandonaría en una situación así, el sin duda estaría ahí para ti –Kondo dijo por ultimo para así seguir a su subordinado, dándole la espalda a Kagura y haciendo que se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba.**

-*Sádico…¿grave? El posiblemente ¿muera?* -La yato ponía su mano en el pecho símbolo de la preocupación que tenía.

**-S-se-seguro no es nada, ya está bien – Se decía a si misma para convencerse mientras seguía su caminata hacia el restaurante que le indico Kei.**

**-A la mierda! Sadaharu, sigue el olor de los estúpidos ladrones de impuesto! – Kagura ordeno a la su mascota y este la obedecía a toda prisa**.

Minutos después Kagura llego al enorme hospital de Edo, como se tardaría mucho buscando la habitación donde estaba Sougo, entro con Sadaharu, con su olfato sería más fácil localizarlo. Aunque el personal del hospital se quejara sobre el enorme perro que estaba en las instalaciones, a Kagura le valió un soberano pepino las reglas, ella entro sin parar de buscar la habitación.

La Yato se percata de algunos oficiales del shinsegumi frente a una habitación, así que era más que obvio que Okita se encontraba ahí. Kagura sin parar entra con Sadaharu mandando a volar a los oficiales que se encontraban obstruyendo la entrada, e inmediatamente entra, se desmonta del lomo de Sadaharu y se acerca rápidamente hacia su sádico que estaba acostado en una camilla con varios vendajes en la cabeza y algunos moretones en el rostro.

**-Oye idiota despierta-aru…-****Murmuro kagura seguido de unas palmaditas en los hombros.**

**-Que despiertes hijo de puta! –grito la Yato sacudiendo a Sougo con fuerzas –No te puedes morir antes de que yo te mate bastardo, además aun me debes el Sukonbu ¿recuerdas idiota? –Kagura empezaba a derramar pequeñas gotas cristalinas de sus orbes azules**

Hijikata y Kondo se encontraban también dentro de la habitación…

**-Sougo, no te mueras –Kondo lloraba en el hombro de Toshi mientras el lo veía con disgusto  
><strong>

**-Hai, Hai, es una pena, que un gran hombre este en ese estado –Hijikata decía sin mostrar emoción**

**-Kagura apoya su cabeza en el pecho de okita y empieza llorar—Tu…bastardo… ¿me oyes? no te puedes morir aún debo golpear tu flacucho trasero, estúpido sádico, ¿en serio vas a dejarme idiota? –La china sollozaba a mas no poder, agarro una de sus manos, y por fin reflexionaba que Okita era esencial en su vida.**

**-De repente la Yato sintió una mano en su cabeza la cual acariciaba su cabello.**

**-Pensé que ya no me amabas estúpida…-Emitieron los labios de Okita, ****Kagura rápidamente levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con los ojos del sádico que la miraban divertido**

**-Pero que... ! –solo dijo Kagura**

**-Límpiate a la nariz la tienes llena de mocos -Okita no paraba de reir -sabía que me amabas y no podrías amar a ese cocinero de cuarta más que a mí.**

**-Date por muerto Hijo de puta…- La yato le da un puñetazo a Okita, por lo cual sale volando estrellándose con la pared y Kagura se dirigió hacia Kondo e Hiijikata ****con un ****aura maligna roja que la rodeaba.**

**-China, solo era una pequeña actuación para que entraras en razón, compréndelo –Kondo decía nervioso por ver a Kagura en ese estado**

**-Mira niñata sí crees que vas a espantarme…-Las palabras de Toshi no pudieron ser terminadas pues Kagura patea brutalmente en el estómago a Hijikata y le lanza un puñetazo en el rostro a Gori –Bastardos de mierda, con esto deberán aprender a no meterse conmigo y no jugar este tipo de cosas. –Kagura exaltada grita **

**-Y tu sádico—señala a Okita que se encontraba en el suelo –Debiste morirte en serio, púdrete imbécil—Kagura se encontraba roja de la vergüenza y sale de la habitación.**

**-Les advertí que era una mala idea y más si era usado con la niña yorozuya, ¿y todo por qué? Por darle gusto a ese idiota**** –Toshi hablo mientras se agarraba la zona del****estómago, no podía ni estar de pie. **

**-Valió la pena, la china se puso seria cuando se enteró por el estado de Sougo, no desperdicies más tiempo, ve tras ella Sougo, no dejes que esto sea en vano –Kondo hablo con dificultad, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su nariz.**

**-Okita que, todavía se encontraba en el suelo, se empezó a levantar con algo de esfuerzo, Kagura realmente le golpeo demasiado fuerte.****  
><strong>

**-Estúpida China, creo que me fracturo el brazo - murmuro el Sádico, se terminó de levantar y salió tras su yato**

La yato estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, pues la noche se la había arruinado aquel bastardo, ya el día siguiente le explicaría a Kei todo lo que le sucedió por culpa del Sádico, mientras tanto ya se le habían quitado las ganas de todo. Kei ve como Kagura llegaba con su sadaharu y corre rápidamente hacia ella.

**-¿Dónde estabas? estaba preocupado por ti, hasta fui a buscarte a la Yorozuya y Gintoki me informo que tenias rato de haber salido –Kei se percata de los ojos hinchados que tenia la Yato símbolo de haber llorado mucho **

**-Es que, Sádico…-Kagura no pudo terminar lo que decía por la interrupción repentina de Kei.**

**-¿El de nuevo? Estoy harto de que se esté entrometiendo –Grito Takumi ****y la peli naranja**** se queda sorprendida por la reacción de Takumi .**

**-Kei agarra de sus hombros a Kagura -¿Acaso no entiendes de alejarte de cualquier cosa que lo involucre especialmente de el?—Kei le gritaba a la Yato **

**-****Pero ese bastardo es mi esposo y...—Nuevamente Kagura es interrumpida**

**-Eso no me importa, ya habías roto tu relación con él, ya no hay nada que les une…él no te merece como yo , acaso ¿quieres que sea Sádico contigo para que te puedas fijar en mí? –Manifestó Takumi enojado**

**-****Oye ¿cuál es tu problema? Deja de bromear-aru –La yato contesto un poco molesta y confusa de lo que dijo su amigo**

**-No estoy bromeando! ¿Que no te das cuenta? Me gustas y estoy enamorado de ti –Confeso Kei a Kagura y la Yato****se quedó en shock por un momento nunca se imaginó que Kei tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos por** **ella. **

Kei de repente acerco el rostro de kagura para besarla pero ella lo evito agachando la cabeza

**-Yo…amo a ese bastardo...—Confeso Kagura aún con la cabeza agachada –Y a pesar de que siempre estemos peleando, somos muy parecidos-aru...fue con aquel bastardo de mierda con el que me case…no es muy usual que diga esta clase de cosas cursis, pero este es el momento para decirlo-aru.—Miro Kagura a Kei con un rostro afligido.**

**-No entiendo entonces para que mierda me diste esperanzas –Grito Takumi molesto y Kagura estaba a punto de responder cuando siente que alguien la jala de un brazo por detrás.**

**-Ella es mi esposa, y vas a devolvérmela ahora… eres tan patético, no deberías estar aprovechándote de nuestra situación para que tu interfieras en nuestra relación –Okita atrajo a Kagura hacia él y la abrazo mientras veía con una cara de pocos amigos a Kei**

**-¿Tu esposa? No me hagas reír idiota, no la tratas como tal, ella se merece algo mejor –Exaltado contesto Takumi a Sougo**

**-Eso no es asuntó tuyo, ¿crees que dejaría que me quitarás a mi China? no sabes toda la clase de mierda que pase para que este monstruo aceptara ser mi esposa…estas demasiado lejos de poderla entender y de poderla tener…está mujer que ves aquí tiene esposo y soy yo, pedazo de estiércol patética, así que deja de estar de perro faldero tras ella –Sougo dejaba notar su aura azul tenebrosa, las ganas de sacar su Katana, no le faltaban**

**-Oii ¿Como que tuya? deja de hablar como si fuera de tu propiedad estúpido sádico—Interfería la Yato en la discusión un poco sonrojada.**

**-Cállate China, desde el momento que nos casamos eres mía, además de que ya hicimos algunas cositas de esposos…¿no es así? -Sougo miro a Kagura con una sonrisa malvada.**

**-¿Queee!? Será mejor que te calles la bocaza maldito bastardo! –La yato estaba más roja que un tomate por lo dicho por Sougo**

**-¿Esto es lo que quieres Kagura? Que este tipo de trate como un objeto para satisfacerse –Añadió Kei**

**-Lo siento Kei…pero mi forma de vivir solo yo la entiendo- Respondió Kagura desanimada agarrando a Okita.**

**-Tonta, no tienes que disculparte con ese idiota muerto de hambre, si con alguien te disculparas es conmigo por hacerme pasar toda esta mierda. –Sougo toma de la mano a Kagura y se disponían a irse, pero de repente Kei jala de su otro brazo a Kagura y la besa delante de Okita**.

La yato estaba en shock por el beso que le había dado Kei…

Kondo e Hijikata veían la escena sorprendidos desde unos arbustos ya que Sougo los había metido en su asunto, querían ver como terminaba todo esto.

-**Esto se pondrá feo, Toshi creo que perdimos a Sougo-susurra Kondo al pelinegro mientras comía palomitas y observaba con unos binoculares**

**-Hijikata solo miraba con disgusto la situación con su cigarrillo en la boca-****  
><strong>

La aura azul de nuevo sale del Sádico—Ahora sique estas muerto –Sougo se abalanza a golpear a Kei con todas sus fuerza y este trataba de esquivarlo, pero el sádico era muy rápido.

**-Sádico, para ya! –Grito Kagura un poco espantada.**

**-Así como tuviste el valor de besar a mi esposa, pelea bastardo quiero ver si tantas pelotas tienes. -Grito con** **ira el Sadico tomando su katana dirigiéndose a Kei y justo cuando iba a cortar a Kei Sougo fue sujetado por Kondo e Hijikata que salieron de los arbustos rápidamente.**

**-Oii bastardo, tranquilízate, un policía no puede golpear a un ciudadano de esta manera, nos meterás en un lio y tendrás que cometer seppuku idiota! –Hijikata agarro a Sougo y le quito la Katana**

**-Me paso tus reglas por las bolas, nadie toca lo que es mío, así que no te metas en lo que no te concierne Hijikata-san –Forcejeaba Sougo mientras que Kondo ayudaba a Hijikata a sostener al Sadico**

**-¿Tuya? Eso no durará por mucho tiempo, no me rendiré y menos por un bastardo que ni la considera –Kei dijo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca y se aleja del lugar todo golpeado**

**-Maldito hijo de puta! Será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mi China! –Sougo grito aun molesto  
><strong>

Kagura solo entraba un tanto incomoda a su hogar seguida por Okita

**-Que problemático fue esto –Suspiro Hijikata**

**-Vámonos Toshi, ahora ellos ya resolverán sus problemas por fin…-Hablo Kondo feliz y marchándose del lugar.**

Mientras dentro de la casa de Okita ambos estaban en su habitación sentados en la cama y en silencio. La yato no paraba de pensar en todo lo que dijo Kei, cuando de repente Sougo rompió el silencio haciendo que Kagura saliera de sus pensamientos.

**-Aun sigues pensando en ese bastardo y eso me molesta! –Grito Okita aun con enojo – y para donde ibas vestida tan provocativa tendré que castigarte para que entiendas que solo eres mía!**

**-No tienes derecho a reclamarme-aru, tú fuiste quien comenzó todo—Contesto de igual forma Kagura muy molesta**

**-Viste lo que paso, ese bastardo te beso eso era lo que querías? y frente de mi que no se te acerque o sabrá de lo que soy capaz**

**-'Que! A caso eres ciego el fue quien me beso no pude hacer nada-grito la yato enojadaomo sea dejarás ese trabajo ya ¿entendido? –Molesto el sádico dijo a Kagura**

**-No eres quien para decirme lo que… - Kagura no pudo terminar lo que iba a expresar, pues fue interrumpida por un beso de Okita, que fue repentino. La beso de una manera sutil, Kagura pudo percibir en su beso, un alivio grande por parte de Sougo. Y Sougo no paraba de besar a Kagura mientras la acostaba en la cama, ella solo correspondió el beso y se dejó llevar.**

**-Estúpida, ****no quiero verte con ese bastardo ni con otro hombre que no sea yo, ¿comprendes? tu eres mía…eres mi China, quiero que te quede claro – Confeso Sougo poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de la Yato**

**-Kagura se sonroja y se esconde en el cuello de Sougo –aún estoy enojada por tu estúpida broma de hace un rato…**

**-No pensé que te pondrías tan histérica, eres una ingenua China…-Okita se levantó y se recargo con sus brazos en la cama, quedando frente a frente con los ojos de la Yato para obsérvala mejor.**

**-No me importa lo que te pase, sólo fingí estar triste—mentía la Yato mirando a otro lado**** m****ientras hacia pucheros.**

**-¿En serio? –Inquirió divertido Sougo, lo que más amaba de Kagura era verla con esa debilidad, realmente lo volvía loco ese lado de ella **

**-Kagura frunce el ceño sonrojada –Eres un hijo de puta ya déjame en paz –Finalmente dijo la China sin saber dónde esconder su rostro**

**-Estúpida, estas equivocada si crees que te dejare en paz…esa forma de ser tuya…ha despertado a mi demonio.—Sougo empezó a besar a Kagura mas apasionadamente**

**-B-bastardo pervertido…te odio…-Kagura alzo su mano y acaricio el cabello del Sádico alborotándolo lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en él.**

No actualice antes porque entre a la universidad y ya me andan volviendo loca con tareas en fin en el siguiente habrá lemon pervertidas ya se que querían llegar ahí XD gracias a mis Elis por ayúdame con el cap nos leemos a la próxima ( espero no tardarme tanto)


End file.
